The Moon and His Angel
by silverfox princess123
Summary: Naru and some of friend was the ony ones to survive the wsr. full with pain and sad sadness, they deicde get away for the ninja world and live a normal life. they move from place to place til they stop in Tomoeda. what is wait for in there. inside more f
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is silver-fox princess123. I'm sorry if I have not written for a while in some my other stories but I will start writing them again when I have a good idea for them. **

**But anyway this is my new story. The Moon and His Angel. It Naruto and Card Captor Sakura Crossover.**

**Summary:**** Ever since the Fourth Ninjas war have come to a end, only Naru, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Iruka, and Kakashi live through it with the pain memories. **

**Wish to get away and forget, they left Element Nation for a better life. For months, they move from town to town til they find themselves in Tomoeda town. **

**Few days later after they sited in, they meet Sakura and her friends and they slowly became friends. But this did not last long as strange things start to happen. **

**Then one day out nowhere, people attack them and ask about the whereabouts of the twilight princess. **

**But who is this princess? And who are these guy and why they is attack them? Will both side finds out their secrets? **

**If you want to know, you just have to read to find out! **

**Main-Pairs****: Yue x Naru, Gaara x Hinata, Sakura x Shikamaru, Sasuke x Meiling. **

**Side-Pairs****: Kakashi x Iruka, Sakura x Syaoran, Touya x Yukito, Eriol x Tomoyo.**

**Past-Pairs:**** Naru x Neji, Sasuke x Tenten.**

**Warning:**** Female Naruto, some B x L x B (you know what that mean), Yue has his own body, and a lot of fighting. Sasuke has never left and later on find out that his brother was order to kill the clan by Elders after his brother death. **

**Also Sasuke and Naruto like each other as brother and sister, but there will be times that people will mistake them as couple and sometime went a long with it to see the faces when they find out the truth. **

**I don't own anything but this story idea and OC's that may put in if I feel like it. I hope that you like this story. Tell me if you what you think. **

**Now lets get this story on the road.**

**The Moon and His Angel**

**By: silver-fox princess123**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**A change in life **

* * *

**Naru POV's **

Finally. The war is over. For two long years, This war has cause nothing but pain and death.

Only I, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikamaru have survived. So many lives will never have the chance to see this day.

As I walk through a ruin that once was Konoha, the place I still love but will always be a painful reminder of the people that have does not survive or cannot be save in time.

I still can hear they scream and cry for help when I close my eyes. But I was too late to do anything to save them. I will forever remember this day as nightmare that I know that I never wake up for or forget.

I still hard to believe that most all of my love ones have dies to protect our home and other villages from the other enemies. I still cannot believe that they are really gone now.

I will never pranks with Kiba or get in trouble again. Or try to out run Ino, so she will not force me to go shopping with her and Sakura or listen to her telling the latest rumors to us.

There be no more sparing with Lee and laugh about the things that we did. No more talking about different kind of weapons with Tenten or see what we can do to tick off Sasuke, so he can act his age.

I was so thankful that Tenten was Sasuke's girlfriend. She know how to make him stop be jerk in fount of people ,other then me, and to just have fun.

I will miss the time eating food with Choji or hang out with Shino when I want some peace and quirt. I also will miss have fun with Temari and Kankuro when they in town to visit.

But two people I will miss the most is Tsunade-baa-chan and Neji.

Tsunade-baa-chan was like a mother and big sister to me, she hate when I called her, '_baa-chan'_,but she always forgive me late on. And Neji, my first true love. One of the few people who can see the real me when I'm wear a mask sometime. He can make me laugh or smile for no reason at all. He know what make me happy and what make me mad. And I truly know that I can trust him to never hurt me on purpose.

I miss him so much but I promise him that I will live on no matter what, try to move on with out him, and not to be fear to love someone else.

But I know that I can never love anyone more than that I have love him.

"Naru, are you alright," I look up to see Hinata look at me worry, I give her a sad smile, "I will not lie to you, Hinata. I'm hurting but I will survive. How are you and others doing?," I ask as she sigh as she try to calm her nerves and give me smile.

Hinata have really change since the war. She have cut blue hair above her shoulder, her lavender eyes hold sadness and pain.

She no longer the shy girl I know, but she became more quieter than before.

Hinata was very heartbroken when she find out that all of her family have die. She have lock herself in one of the rooms in Hokage Tower for five day. She'll not eat or sleep til Gaara bust open the door with his sand, talk some senses to her, and make sure that she eat her food and get some sleep.

She look at me with sad look as said, "The same but they are holding on strong. Iruka's right leg is almost heal, the stab on Sakura's chest is heal but it will leave a scar, and Gaara have gone blind in one eye but other then that he fine.," she pause to take a breath then finish saying, "Kakashi and Shikamaru are ribs is still healing, but they can move around now, and Sasuke's left arm is broken but that not what I'm worry about. He still mess up about Tenten's death.", I give sad sigh after she said the last part as we will walk to Hokage Tower as it was they only place that was not destroy in the war.

Sasuke haven't been the same since Tenten's death. Believe it or not, he was planing to marry her but before he have the chance to ask her, we was already under attack.

The worse about it is that he see her die in fount of him by try to save a little girl's life but in the end the build crash on them.

He was so mess that he try to kill himself once. I have to beg him to not to leave me and when Sasuke saw me cry, he promise that he will not try to kill himself again.

He still heartbroken about it but he keep his promise and stay strong for me. And also at the same time, try to help me get over Neji's death as I'm with him.

As we enter the building, we can scream and shouting. Hinata and I just look at each and sigh and laugh little before she saying,"Who you think it is this time? I bet you twenty's if it is Sakura and Gaara?" I give a big grin at the challenge and said.

"You on, Hina-Chan! But I think that it is Sasuke and Kakashi this time." We shack hand and start to run up the stairs to Hokage's office. We slowly open the door and what we see make us drop your mouth to the ground.

The ones who was truly fight was Iruka and Shikamaru. What the hell make this happen?

We look around to find that Kakashi is hiding under the desk and tremble with fear.

If Kakashi look like that, do I really want to know what happen? I have to ask myself a very hard question, if I should stop them and save Kakashi from there or should I run for safety and look for the others?

The second choice is very tempting right now but I can't leave them like that and they still healing. So here I go in the lion's Den, about to face death. Well the good about it is they have not start fight with fits yet. If I have my way, it go to stay that way too.

I take a breath and yell at top of my lungs, "**Stop this right now!**," Both them frozen, and look at me as I catch my breath and try to calm down.

I glare at them hard and spoke in the most sweet voice but it was anything but sweet. "Now Iruka and Shikamaru, can you talk me how this room get in this mess in the first place," they both look down on the ground, try to keep from looking in my eyes. "You wont answer? Then I said this. What the hell was you two thinking? You two propose to be the mature ones in the group! I only left for fifteen minutes and this what I come back to! I know that others will do this, expect Hinata of course. You know what? I don't want to know what happen. What I want you to do is to is to apologize to each other then clean this mess up!" I finish said as I turn around to walk away, so I can go to look for the others.

Hinata look at me like at me if I was crazy or something. I just roll my eyes and give her a smile before shouting,"I don't hear no apologizing going on in there or cleaning!," then Hinata and I hear a yells of,' _Sorry!_' and noise of cleaning going on as we walk away.

Hinata just shake head as she look at me with amuse look, and give out snicker before saying. "It look like your Mother-Hen come out. If I didn't know better, I will say that you joys see them like that.", I snort at that and give a playful glare.

"Of course not. I like it better when noone is fighting. If I didn't stop them, they will just make their injures worsen than before. And that is something that we don't want to see.", I said in a matter of fact voice and she just bust out laugh.

"You are so full of surprising, Naruto-Kun.," she said with laughter in her voice and I just pout as we walk in the den.

"I thought I told you and everyone called me, Naru. Don't get me wrong, I love my name. It just tried of people asking me if my name mean, Ramen or Maelstrom. Or if it a boy name or not.", I said with a sigh as I rug my head. I think I getting a headache right now.

"I'm surprise that you even know the mean of your name, Dobe.", a dark and sinner deep male voice said. I shiver at that and turn to glare at him. "It not very nice to sneak behind someone, Sasuke. And don't call me, dobe. Teme!" I said with a pout as he give me that dame smirk.

If I don't know him for a long time, I will either punch him or just yell at him but sadly I did, so I just stick with roll my eyes at him. Hinata just giggles and look at us amuse.

"Now, now, now children. This not the time to start any fights.", sweat but amused female voice said.

"That easy for you to said, Sakura. You not the one going to get a headache just by listening to them arguer at each other and be one of the people to break them up.," a calm yet dark male voice said.

"True. But I learn long time ago to let them blow so steam out first before get in their away, Gaara. That and never get in Naru's way when she is after someone's blood. I still have nightmare just thinking about it.," she and Sasuke shiver.

"Hey it not my fault that good for nothing punk thought I going to let him steal my money and the birthday gift that get for Sasuke that take me months to find because, someone over here hardly like anything at all.", I said it with irritated look.

Just think about how long it take to find his sorry butt and beat him down til he fall in a coma, and get to the party on time.

I sat down on black wood chair and look at others as they seat down before I speaking, "We start this meeting at soon as Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Iruka come in.", as soon as I said theses words, they walk in the room looking tried and bored as they take their seat.

"I see that everyone is here now, so let get this meeting over with," I look at each as I get in my leader mode. "As you know we are the only people that survive in this war. The land have almost been destroy and we only have food and water to last us for five more month as it have not rain for a month now. I think it time for us to leave." I said as I look at them with sadness.

Then Sakura hit the table, have anger look in her eyes and face, and said angry, "Why must we leave? This have been our home for most of our life. Now you telling us we have to leave!", I narrow my eyes and said in a calm yet cold voice.

"Yes Sakura, I am tell you guys that we have to leave. Because, if we stay here, we will die. I understand how you feel. I don't want to leave either but we don't have no choices in the matter. And if you haven't forgetting that we promise our friends that we keep on living, don't forgot how many people give their life to make sure that at least there be some people who will survive the war and we are these people. I'm not going to waste it by dying now.", I finish saying as I look at everyone 's eyes.

I look down as I take a breath, then look back up and soft my glare, and said in a tried voice. "Guys, we really need to leave. If we stay, we will not only die but we also wont move froward in life. I think we need a new change in our life. I doesn't want to fight anymore.," I at look at them hard and said again, " I want us to live rest of our life in peace. We promise them that we live our life to the fullness. And to do that, we must leave from here and start over somewhere else. The sooner, the better.," I look at them, waiting for their answer.

Noone will talk, there was complete silence before Sasuke sigh and spoke, "I hate this idea like everyone else, but Naru is right! We have to leave no matter how much don't want to also Naru is our leader now and it is our duties to do what our leader say, and if Naru think it best for us to leave then it is." Everyone nodded, as their start to get up.

"When do we leave, Naru?", Gaara said. I look at everyone and said. "The day after tomorrow. This will give us time to get things we need and want to take with us and said our last goodbye for now. Other then that, this meeting is over. Dismiss!" I soon I said that, everyone went their own way.

I look at outside in the night sky as I pray for the gods and my love ones to watch over us because, that all I can do for now.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Like it, love it, hate it.**

**Why don't you tell me about. **

**Thank for reading and please review!**

**Silver-fox out. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for taking to long. I was having writers' block for a while now. But I'm back now.**

**As you know, this is Naruto and Card Captor Sakura.**

**I'm little upset that no one told me what they think about it so far on the first chapter. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I change the first chapter a little bit.**

**I don't own either of the animes in any way or form. Just the idea of this story about them mostly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Sad Goodbye**

* * *

**(Gaara POV's)**

As I watch the sun rise over Hokage Mountain, out the window, I remember what gets me all the way here. The pain that I went and put other through as they saw me as monster that they put in me. I thought at that time that I don't need anyone but myself, and I need to kill to prove that I exist.

But when I meet Naruto, she fight me to prove me wrong. She who went through the same thing as I did. She didn't hold hate to the village that hurt her so most. She forgive them for what they done to her. She became a Ninja to prove that she was not a demon but a person that want to protect her home. She had show me that true strength is when you protect those that are dearly to you, not yourself.

If it wasn't for Naruto, I won't have known that my brother and sister have care for me but just afraid to show it. I won't have change my way if it wasn't for her.

It's sad that Temari and Kankuro couldn't see this day but I know that they die trying to protect our village was something that they want to do.

I wish that they were here with me thought.

I will miss how Temari uses to act like mother-hen sometime or how she hit Kankuro on the head with her fans when he does some stupid and riskiest. I going miss how Kankuro makes a fool out of himself or how he tries to make me feel better.

No matter how sad it is, I will keep move froward because this what my village will want for me. As Naruto said, they give their life so that someone will survive, I will not let their sacrifice go to waste.

As I take one more look at the sky, I smiled sadly and said, "Temari and Kankuro. Thank you for everything. I hope you are resting in peace with mother up there. Goodbye til we meet again." I walk away from the window as I shad one last tear.

* * *

**(Hinata POV's)**

I walk down the destroyed builds that once have so much life in it. It's pain me that there never will be laughter and happy in this place I once call home again. I will never see the child play around or even hangouts with my teammates and teacher again.

But what I will miss most is my clan. Even thought some of them still see me as a weak person, I miss still them.

I remember the time when my father use to told me story and carry me around the house and that was before mother's death. When that happen, he became cold and distance to me and spend more time with my little sister. But I know that he did love me. Its just that it was hard for him to look at me and show that he care for me as I look more like my mother.

I remember the day my little sister was born, it was one of the best day of my life. I have always try to protect her I can. When I refuse to hurt her, it hurt me to see her think that I'm was weak person and lost some respect from her. I was happy that work out some of the problems that we have between us.

And Neji-Kun, I have always see him as a big brother. I remember a time when we use to play together. But when uncle die, he become colder and start to hate the clan and me.

I thought I lost my cousin that seen as a brother forever.

But thank to Naru-Chan, she break through his mask and save him. She show him that they was people who care for him and give him something more that the clan can ever give him. Love.

It hurt to know that I could not save them no matter how much I wish I can. I pray that they will forgive me and rest in peace.

I keep on walking down til I get to the manor I once I called home.

During the war, when member of my clan die, I make sure I bury them somewhere safe so that the enemy will not get our body to get our bloodline.

I walk pass the ruin garden and turn left at the corner til I get to wall with a sign of a purple water lily. I give a sad smile as pour some chakra in to it. I step back and wait as it turn blue and slowly pull the wall down to the ground.

As I walk in the tunnel, the crystal of the tunnel was make some light. The tunnel have always been the place that all clan member is bury to rest. Thought a few of them is some time is burying outside of the place.

But it was this place that we all can be seen as clan.

I continue to walk down the path till I get to the grave of my family. I bend down on knee as I give small bow,

"Father, little sister, and Neji, I like to tell you that the war have end. But with great loss that have come to us. Only I, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Garaa, Shikamaru, Naru, and Sasuke have survive. Yes, even Sasuke, Neji. It have been decided that we will leave Element Nation by tomorrow morning. I just want you to know that I miss you guys so much and I hope that you are in a better place now.", I said as I take a breath as I look at Neji's grave.

"Neji. Naru was a mess when she lost you. To tell you the truth, she still is. But she keep on put on a strong face for us. So we will do the same for her. I promise you this, Neji. I will protect Naru til she able to love someone again and that person she love can protect her in my stand." I look at the both the grave of my family as I get up, "This is goodbye for now," I said as bow once more before I left to pack the stuff that I will need for the journey and other stuff that we need.

* * *

**(Shikamaru POV's)**

Troublesome. That the only word I feel at this moment. This pain I feel will never go way how much I wish it will. But at the same time, I don't want it to go way.

This pain. . . . . will forever crave in my heart.

Its show me that I am human. Its show me that life is never fair. It show me the sacrifice that all of the people in our nation have made. The same sacrifice that Ino and Choji have give.

To know that two of my best friends and teacher are go, hurt so mush. But I will keep on moving til I die. That what they will wanted and that what that others will want to.

So this is goodbye...

_My friends. _

_My family. _

_And my love ones._

* * *

**(Kakashi POV's)**

I smile softly as I look at the memoir stone. Specially, the name of my teammate and teacher.

As long as I remember I was never truly a child. Ever since my dad kill himself, I have always work hard to be the best of the best and to be never be like him. I was so blind and stupid that I don't understand why he did what he did til one person other than my teacher who treat me as person, die to save my's and our teammate's lives and give his eye to me.

I lost the one person who was my best friend and almost brother to me, I don't recognize that til it was too late. Not so much later, the Kyuubi attach our village and we have lost a lot of our villager and homes.

My last teammate, my teacher, his wife die, I thought I lost everything. Til I saw her, my little angel. So innocence and pure but will always live the burden of a hard life. She remind me so much of them yet at the same time she is her own person.

No matter how the village use to treat her, she never let it get to her that much and forgive them the best as she can. Naru-Chan is one of a kind and I wouldn't it have any other way.

"I promise you guy that I will protect her with my all and make sure that she stay out of trouble. While most of time as she is my teacher's and his wife's daughter.", I said as I laugh at the last part with was so true.

I run my hand over the stone once last time before saying, "Thank you guy for being there for me when I need it the most and when I was such a pain. I hope that you all rest peace now."

I look at it one last time before I get up for my spot and disappearance in smoke and leaves.

* * *

**(Normal POV's)**

_Later that day as the sun start to set on Hokage Mountain . . . ._

"Hey do you guy remember when we first became teammates?," Sakura said as she, Sasuke, and Naru lay down on the ground and watch the sky color change.

"How can I forget? I have to dress as a boy most of the time and that was not even the easy part.," Naru said as she turn her head turn Sakura."I was the troublemaker/prankster/cross-dresser, you was the smart yet one of the biggest fan-girl around, and Sasuke was one of the best student but so much Teme-Emo that I thought one day, he will come all in black and go Emo on us in class. Thought that may not have stop you and other from follow him around." She giggle a little at that part.

"I am not a Emo, Dobe.", Sasuke said as his left eyebrow twists.

"Was so too. You also have 60 feet pole in your ass back then too.," Naru said with a smirk as she sit up and cross her legs.

"Naru-Chan!," Sakura yell as she hit Naru on the head."That not nice thing say even if it was kinda true back then. I can't believe that I was so like that. I am so glad that I grow up from that fad."

"I am glad that I am not dress like a guy anymore. Thought I miss my old orange jumpsuit," Naru said as she give a sad but dreaming look."Ah. I remember the good time we have together."

"Its maybe a good time for you but wasn't for us. I thought that we going to go blind or you just get yourself kill because of it."Sasuke said as he roll his eyes as he stand up and dust off his jean.

"That harsh, Suke-Chan!" Naru said as she jump up and lean her body on him.

"Get off! You're heavy," He growl as he push her off and almost make her fall back on the ground if she don't catch her in time."And I think I told you not call me that."

"And when I ever listen to you." Naru said with flash of her eyelids at him.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Loser"

"Emo."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"No I wasn't. My parents was married,_ Dobe._" Sasuke smirk.

"You...you...you are such _**Asshole!**_," Naru yell as she glare darkly at him."If I don't care for you so much, I have chock you to death by now."

Sasuke smirk,"Yeah right. Everyone know very well that you don't even have the guts to do that," Then with sad look, he said, "Because last time you hurt me so bad, you never left my side til I was back on my feet and very close to killing you, and I will have done it too if I wasn't hold back by the others."

"Naru-Chan, Sasuke is right. You have already hated when others is hurt and when you can't do nothing about it. You just the kind of person who care and try to see the good in people ." Sakura said as she stand up and look at them then the sunset.

"With the ability to change some your enemies to allies and to receive more enemies later on, you just bring trouble were ever you go, Dobe." Sasuke add.

"I hate when you right." Naru pouting as she turn away from them. She start to walk away from them as she fold her arm at the back of her head. As Sasuke and Sakura catch up to her, Naru smile to herself.

"Even thought we are different as the sun, the moon, and the stars, we still became the best of friends. You also the best adopted big sister and brother a girl like me can have, won't even trade it for the world."

"Neither for us too. You was there when I lost Tenten. You never lost hope for me, when I lost the will to live. Even before we was teammate, you never treat me like the others did, but as person I am. You are one of a kind. You are my Hokage, my best friend, and my little sister. I pled my life for all eternity to you and ever lifetime too. Let our souls already meet again."Sasuke said as Naru turn to him with wide eyes.

"So do I. I too pled my life for all eternity to you and ever lifetime to come. You was always been there for me. Even when I bring you down or too busy worry over Sasuke. You never hold it against me and you even forgive me for it. When you said that we are different as the sun, the moon, and the stars, to me and everyone else, you are all three. Just like the sun, you always bring happiness and laughter to us. As the moon, you may hide secrets and your own feelings but you will still be kind and caring to everyone. And just like the stars, you bring hope in the darkness hours, you never once give up, and you show us that there always hope for tomorrow. There many things about you, Naruto, that can't be put in words. But no one can be as special as you to us," Sakura said with a smile.

"You guys, I am nothing special. I only did those things for you, because, I know that you will do the same for me" Naru hug them as her tears fall, "The only things I want for you guys is your love, kindness, understanding, friendship, and you to live your life full with many happiness and love that you can get. So don't pled your life to me, just for me knowing that you're happy and living is enough for me." She said as she give a big smile to them.

"That just why we love you so much and willing to protect you so."Kind and understanding male's voice said. Naru, Sasuke, Sakura turn around to see Iruka, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, and Kakashi walking up to them.

"Iruka is right. No matter how troublesome you are and can be, won't love or protect you in any other way but as you is now."Shikamaru said as he lazy lean back on the wall.

"Naru-chan. You may think that nothing special about you. But to us, you are and there be no one else as special as you in this lifetime." Hinata softly said as smile at Naru.

"Naru, you save me for my dark and give me hope that I can change for better. You show me that I was love and care for, and that I was stronger when fight for the people I care for." Gaara said with a rare smile on his face.

"You are one of kind, Naruto. Gem that can never lose it shine and beautiful. You just as precious to us then everything else." Kakashi said with a smile in eyes.

"Dobe, you better give up on that thought of not being special. . . . ." Sasuke start to said.

"Because no matter what you said or did. . . . ." Sakura said after him.

"You just that special to us!" they finish together as Naru wipe her tears away and shack her head as smile form on lip.

"Well if I'm special to you that way, then you just as special to me that way," Then Naru sly smile at everyone,"Now with that all say and done. The last one to the tower have clean up after dinner without the help of any type of clone. And you have to run on your feet too." Naru yell as she run towed the tower.

"HEY! THAT WAS CHEATING, NARUTO!" Everyone yell as they run after her.

Naru laugh as she start to run fast when they gamey on her.

* * *

**At the same time, in other place.**

The shadow of young teen boy can be see by the fireplace, drinking a cup of Earl Tea with a book in his hand. Then out no where a gust of wind and magic blow in the room that alert him enough to make drop his book and cup on the ground.

"_**Eriol, is something some thing wrong? And what just happen?"**_A female's voice can be hear as she walk in the room.

"_**Nothing is wrong, Ruby. The wind of magic just told me that someone with great power is come here soon and she need to be guild of how to use it."**_Eriol said calm as put up the book and the cup, and sit back.

"_**Is she a good person?"**_Male-beast like's voice ask.

"_**Yes, she is, Sapphire. A very pure heart that she is. She know darkness, pain, hate, and death but she never lost the pureness of her heart to it no matter how close she was to."**_Eriol said with sad smile_**.**_

"_**What is kind of power she have?"**_Ruby ask as she stare at Eriol with her violet eyes to his blue ones.

Eriol close his eyes for a moment before open then again,_**"That I don't know. But I know that she connect to the sun, the moon, and the stars."**_ he said amuse as he look at the other.

"_**That is amusing. What is her name, Eriol?"**_Sapphire ask calm as he narrow his sapphire like eyes to his master.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**__**, a usual name for a girl. What kind of person you be when we final meet and what kind of change will bring?"**_Eriol ask to himself as look at the fireplace one last time before the fire blow out.

* * *

**I hope that you like this chapter.**

**In the next chapter its will be mostly on the** **Card Captor Group.**

**To see how they live they life so far before they and Naruto Group meet each other.**

**Also I will like it if you can help me think what kind of cards Naru can uses. I want them to match her very well but at some time be a little bit like the Sakura Card that Sakura K. uses.**

**O one more thing, Please review or I won't know how to make it better.**

**I will like to know what you think about it even if kinda of mean and rude.**

**I will take the good with the bad.**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi what is going on with all you today? I'm doing just well if you asking me.**

**I know that I should be doing my stories now but writers' block right now for some of them. But I will not give up on them. **

**Sooner or later, I will get them done.**

**Now on this chapter it about the Card Captor Group.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Song.**

* * *

**(Sakura K. POV's)**

I wake up looking at the ceiling_._ I find Kero still a sleep, dreaming about sweet, and other things. I look at the clock to see what time it is. Six-thirty a.m. Hour before I have to leave for school. I know won't get any more sleep after that dream.

So I get up carefully to make sure that I don't wake Kero up, pick up my school outfit, the same school that my brother, Touya uses to go to, and walk to the bathroom.

After thirty minutes of showering, I walk back into my room and find Kero still sleeping. I know that if I don't wake him up for breakfast, he will complain all day til I make up for it and that is not what I want to go through to day.

"Kero," I bend down and said in his ear, but he groans and around over. I sigh, take deep breath, and yell in his ear. "IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL NOT BE ANY BREAKFAST LEFT, KERO!" I quickly move out the way as he wakes up with a yell about his ear then the food.

"That was mean, Sakura-Chan!" Kero yells as he rubs his ear and fly to me. I laugh happily as I move to the mirror to comb my hair.

I look at the mirror to see how I look. My once short light brown hair have grow long and wave that go pass the shoulder, my big bright green eyes have narrow and darkling in color, and I stand in 5'6 feet tall with C-cup blossom.

"While I know that if I don't wake you up for breakfast, you will be mad at me for the whole day. I don't feel like get into it to day" I said calmly as I tie my hair in a high ponytail.

"Now I think about it, it's kinda strangely that you up earlier than you are normal is. Why are you up so early today anyway?" He said as he looks at me with worry.

I turn around and give him a big smile. "It's nothing to worry about right now. Let go eat before it all gone." I said as I garb my bag and walk out the room.

"Fine. I will let it go for now. But later, you have to tell me and other about it."

"Hai. . . . Hai. . . Hai. I get it. Let go eat." I said as I walk down the stairs and turn to the dinner room. Where I find Yue and Yukito sit on the table eating, while Touya was cooking some breakfast.

"Good morning Touya, Yue, and Yukito," I yell as I walk in the room, look at the picture of my mom and dad, and bow to them, "Good morning you too, mom and dad."

Just last year, my dad died by a fire at his work place, but he have helps save most of the student by buy more time for the fireman to come. He was seen as a hero and love dearly by the town people. I'm sad that he is gone now but I know that mom and dad is together again, both watching over us and do not wish for us to be sad forever.

So I will live the best can for now and be happy as I can be.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura-Chan." Yukito said happily as he smiles at me and went back to digging his food.

"Morning, Sakura-San." Yue calmly said as he take a bite of his pancake.

"Good morning, little monster. You are early than normally." Touya said over his shoulder as he flaps some of the pancakes.

I stomp angry as I glare darkly at his back. "Stop calling me that, Touya!," I yell as I take my seat and pout at him.

Touya smirk at me as he handed my's and Kero's plate. "Once a monster, always a monster. That not going to change no matter what you say or do. You will always be my little monster sister." he said as take his seat.

"Yukito-Kun, what do you even see in my brother? He can be such a jerk sometime." I said as I angry take a bite of my food, pretend that its was Touya's head that I am eating.

Yukito think about it a moment, then said. "I'm not ready sure? But I'm quite sure I am with him because I love him and he make me very happy in many way."

"Mmm. . . .Touya. . . . mmm. . . . .can be. . . .mmm. . . .a jerk sometime. Mmm. . . .but what. . .mmm. . . .will you do. . . .mmm. . . .if he was. . . . .mmm. . . . .all nice. . . .mmm and all. . . .mmm?" Kero said with his mouth full.

Yue look at Kero with disgust. "Eat with your mouth close, Kero. People are trying to eat here." he said as he tries to eat again. But in the end, Yue get up from his seat, throw his food away, and put his dishes in the sink.

"Please close your mouth, Kero," I said as I push my plate away from me to him and watch his eyed shine with joy as he dig in it. "I rather I have a jerk of brother than nice one all the time. I think only Yukito-Kun can be one than any of us can."

"Hey! I am not that nice." Yukito said.

"Sorry but you are, love." Touya said as he get up to pick up our dishes and put it in the sink.

"Yes. You are." Kero said before he drink his milk.

"You did not think that I am that nice too, Yue? Yue?" Yukito ask as he give his puppy look toward Yue.

Yue look the other way from him. "I will not answer a question that is always answer." he coolly said as he walk out the room.

"That rest my case. You just that nice."I told in matter of fact tone as Yukito cross his arms and cutely pout at everyone as we laughed.

I smile at him as I check the clock to see its say, '8:00 a.m'. My eyes wide as I quickly take big swallow of my apple juice and grab my bag.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kero said as I open my bag and let him fly in it.

"I am going to be late! Bye!" I yell as I run out the room, I quickly put on my shoes, open the door and shut it as I run out the house to catch up with Yue.

This is the tenth time that he left me like that. He could have wait for me or tell me its time to go. But no! He have to leave me and now I'm going to be late!

This is worse way to start the day.

* * *

**(Yue POV's)**

Maybe I should have wait for Sakura-San.

I know she going to be mad at me when she catch up. But I don't want to be late again.

Ever since Yukito and I get my own body a year ago, I have to pass as Yukito's young cousin and go to high school with the others. But everyone think that we can so pass as twin or brothers if we want to. I roll my eyes at that fact.

No one really know how we get separated in first place. Some think that Sakura's power get stronger to the point that it think that we need our own body. Other think that one or both of us wish to have our own body.

Either way, we all know that magic have some part in it. I don't know why thought. But soon or later, we going to find out. So all we have to do for now is wait.

"Yue! Have could leave me like that! You could have wait a minute!" I hear Sakura yell as she get closer to me.

"You take too long." I said as I stop for her to catch up before start I walk again.

"So you leave me? If there one thing you should not do is leaving your friends behind.," she said at me.

I wish she walk more than talk. "So you want me to said sorry that I left you then? If you forgot that last time I wait for you, we was both late and have to go to after-school detention for a month. And that is not something I will like to repeat this year. School have just start two month ago!" I said calmly as we reach the school building.

Kero stick his head out. "Yue do have a point about that. You really should stop making it a habit to wake up late so much."

Sakura blush as we walk in the school. "I said I was sorry about that. How should I know I will wake up later than usually I do, guys!" she ask as we turn left of the hallway.

I don't say anything as we turn right of the hallway to our classroom. I don't feel like going over this again now. Every time I leave her when we go to school is when she wake late or this ear. . . ly.

Wait a minute! Sakura-San never wake up early as least there something that is troubling her.

I turn to her and narrow my eyes at her. "Sakura-san. You never have wake up early as least there something that is bothering you. What is bother you this time?" I ask concern about her as we walk in the room.

"Finally! I thought I was the only one to realize about that." Kero said as he rise hands to the air.

Sakura sight before she look at me."You guys! Lets not talk about it now. Later on when everyone together and less ears to hear it. I don't want to repeat it over again."

We both just nod at her as we walk to our friends who was gather around each talking about what happen last time we see each. Sakura walk over to her brat of boyfriend,Syaoran.

He have grow to 5'9 feet tall, his face still have the boyish charm from before, his haze brown eyes narrow some, and his hair is the same but little more longer before.

Overall, he is still the same brat that I remember.

Its not that I have or get anything against him. I just think he is annoy, quick to anger, impatience, and have little of a ego problem. Not really a good choice for Sakura-san if you ask me. But there only two reasons that stop me from breaking them apart in the first.

One is they really love each other and Two is he always treat her right. So I leave them alone. But if he ever break her heart. . . .Well, just say that he will have nightmares for a long time.

Syaoran just shiver and glare around the room til its land on me. I smirk smugly at him as I walk to seat and slowly sat down with comfort before cross my arm and glare right back.

"You two better not start anything today." said sweet and soft female's voice as she look at both of us.

She was a 5'8 feet tall with a pale body, two inch taller than Sakura, her eyes was a gray-blue color that almost glow, and her long silk black hair was in a curly ponytail with curly brands.

I look at her amuse and curious."And why do you think that we was about to start something, Tomoyo?" I ask serenely.

"Well, the way you both look at each other and the room's temper just drop. Its only happen when you guys about to start or when Sakura-Chan lost her patience with someone." Tomoyo said with a calm smile.

"Please don't remind us. A mad Sakura is literal a frightening Sakura." Syaoran said. That was a big mistake. I turn to Sakura to see that she have that big shining smile on. _A big mistake_.

The last time I see that look. . . .Un. _Shiver_. Its best that you don't know. I am still have hard time trying to get that image out my mind. Its not something that you want to remember _at all._

"O! So you think I am frighten when I am mad, hn?" Sakura sweetly ask as she deadly lean over him and batter her eyelids.

"Baku." I hear Kero utter as he went back in the bag and come out with some popcorn. How do he put popcorn in her bag? I better not go there.

The less I know, less likely to get a headache today.

"Ah aha ah. . . . . Have I ever told you how lovely you look today?" Syaoran said quickly as he give a nervous smile at her.

"No," Sakura said with a thoughtful look."But I will love to hear what you going to say, _**Syaoran.**_" she smile more brightly at him.

I watch amusing as Syaoran No Baku try to get himself out of the mess he made. This is the sixth time in the a row that he get himself in trouble. I can see why Touya and Kero love to mess with him so much.

He is so easy to irritability and you really never get bore with it.

"Its seen that everyone have fun, while I was gone for these few years." a proper yet mischievous male's voice said behind me. I turn around to see Eriol standing there.

Eriol was about 6'0 feet tall with lean pale body, his midnight blue eyes is narrow like the crescent moon with inner kindness and wise, and his black hair have grow past his neck and tie in the back with some of his hair loose in the fount.

"Eriol-kun! When did you get back from England?" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo run to him and hug him.

Eriol give a kind smile to them before saying. "Just few days ago. I want it to be a surprise for all of you."

"Well. We are very surprise, Eriol-san. But its still be nice if you told us before ahead, then we could have throw you a big welcome back party," Tomoyo said with a pout."O well! I sure we could still have it today or tomorrow. What do you think Sakura-chan? Should we do it today or tomorrow?"

Sakura think hard about it before answer."I think we should do it today. Tomorrow I have to stay after school for cheer tryout and I am the team captain this year. So I have to stay."

"Me neither. I have soccer tryout start tomorrow to Friday this week and I am also the vice-captain this year too. Thought if that my baku-captain don't stop get in trouble, I will have to take his place and I don't want to because, there wont be anyone who will be suitable for vice-captain. In the end, I have to do all the work." Syaoran said really irritation as angry mark appear on his head.

I feel a little bit sorry for him. But still that his problem. Not mine's. So I am not that worry about it.

"I wont be able to either," I said dully as I pull out my books and pen."The art club have to travel to a ruin and do some project about one of them. And then I have to come back and help the librarian and the book club with the book fair in two week from now. You also forget you have choir rehearse and film club tomorrow too, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes wide."I forget about them. So we will the have party today at Sakura's house then." she said happily as she sit down on her seat.

She have always look at the good side in life. No matter how chaos life is to us, which is most of the time. I can see why she and Sakura-san is the bests friends. I hope that they stay that way too.

"That fine with me. But we have to call Touya and Yukito tell them before ahead. I am sure that they will be ok with it." Sakura said.

"Ruby and Sapphire come with you too. Right?! Right?!" Kero ask as he look at Eriol with big shining eyes.

"Yes. They are here and they should be over your house by now. So you will see them later today." Eriol said with humor, then he turn to Sakura, and about to open his mouth to said something, but the teacher walk in the room.

"Everyone get to your seat now!" He yell as everyone run to their seat. When he sure that everyone was here, he start the lesson for the today.

I hope that whatever bother Sakura-San is nothing too troublesome or will lead to anything that is a danger in a long run.

* * *

**(Sakura POV's)**

_Lunch time. . . . _

"Sakura-Chan," Kero begin said as we sit under the shad. "Are you going to tell us what bother you now ?" Sigh. I know that soon or later, he will going to bring it up, but I kinda hoping that he will wait til we were at my house.

"Kero, I thought I said when everyone was here? Not when you want to know." I said as take a bit of my food.

Kero pout as he look at me with sad face."I know that. But I am worry about you." he said as he stole a piece of strawberry tats.

"What are he talking about, Sakura-Chan?," Tomoyo ask as I look away from them, knowing they will throw these worried glare at me til I tell them what I saw in my dream. Sometime I wish that I was not that easy to read then this will not be happening. Sigh. Life never give what you want.

"Sakura, you better tell us what wrong, because we will not stop asking till you do." I can hear Syaoran's voice growl with worry. This is why don't want to talk about it. Syaoran will pressure me to tell, with will also lead to argue that will make us both mad and not talk with each other for a while, and I don't really want through that right now.

I sigh once more before put my food down and lend back on the tree with my eyes close,"Fine. I will tell you guys, but one of you have tell the others when we get home. For I am not going explain it again, get it?"

"Fine with us," Tomoyo begin with a nod."I'm sure that either Syaoran or Yue will tell them." Syaoran frown at her before look at me.

"In my dream . . . . . ."

_*****Dream*****_

_I run through the path of trees that is made of gold and silver. I don't know why I'm run but I feel that. . . . That if I don't run, I will miss something that important for someone I know. I run without stopping like my life depended on it if I do not. _

_I felt no need to stop for air because I have somehow become part of the air. Truth I find it's strange at first but not shocking. _

_No. _

_Not shocking at all. _

_Soon I saw some lights of colors of the rainbow as if its guild me to the place I need to go. I run fast to it till I came to a city of ruin. Some of the building was made out gold, silver, metal, glass, and gems. _

_Even if its was in ruin, I still find it beautiful. I look at the sky to find that it's different from the sky at home. The sky was black and white and the sun was out as well as the moon. The sun was gold and the moon was silver. And__around them, dance so happily was silver and gold stars._

_Then out of no where, a melody comes for the down to the path before where the lights wait for me. I follow them down the path._ _I listen to melody that hold such sadness and love to it. Its feel like it alone and sad but there love and hope as if its waiting for someone to come._

"_**Where are you, my moon? . . . .**_

_**I wait for you to wake me from my slumber. . . . **_

_**With these gems of the Elements are the keys to set me free. . . .**_

_**Only you can set me free with them. . . . "**_

_A voice of female reach my ear. The voice was soft and kind, full with the sadness and love. Its just like the melody. _

"_**The fire of Love . . . **_

_**Will be in these two children . . . **_

_**Who lost their way long ago? . . . .**_

_**Show them the way once more. . . ."**_

_The fire of Love will be in two children? What does she mean about that?_

"_**The wind of Purely. . . .**_

_**Is will be hiding where you can't see . . . **_

_**But it's always there . . . **_

_**Inside of the one who protects the promise its want to keep. . . ."**_

_(It's the wind of Purely inside the one who promise? )I thought as I get closer to the voices._

"_**The earth of Protection and the water of Kindness . . . **_

_**Is in the two swords that protect the kindness of their love . . . **_

_**they will never be that far apart . . . "**_

_When I hear that part, I can help but think of me and Syaoran for some reason. But there are more to it._

"_**The ice of Intelligent. . . .**_

_**You know his past . . . **_

_**He will be the guild to me . . . **_

_**But even he don't know who I truly am or where I lay . . . " **_

_Felt I know who that person is but its don't come to mind right now. I know I'm closer now as I can hear the word and the melody clearer. I find myself in a garden of white flowers that seem to shine around me. They seem to mind of Yue's wings somehow._

"_**The lighting of Mightiness . . . **_

_**Three females who different from each other . . . **_

_**But hold a strength of their own . . . **_

_**They will be the help you need . . . "**_

_Three females will be your help for what? The path I walk for a while now is about to come to the end. _

"_**The darkness of Truth . . . **_

_**One is hold by the other of you. . .**_

_**Other is born with the shadow. . . . **_

_**They will discover the lies in the truth. . . ." **_

_Soon. I will meet the one who singing this song. I can see the center of the garden now. _

"_**The light of Hope. . . **_

_**They are one and the same. . . .**_

_**With the wings of the moon. . . . **_

_**They will awake me . . . "**_

_A shadow of the female was at the middle of the center, sits on a broke tower, plays a harp as the lights that guild me here, dances around her._

"_**With those, I am free . . . **_

_**My moon, I am waiting . . . **_

_**I am waiting . . .For you . . . "**_

_When the time she finishes the sing, I was up close enough to see what she looks like._

_She has long wave silver hair with black highlights that almost touch the ground. I can't see all her face because its was mostly cover to her nose by black veil with silver moons around it and counted by white-gold stars' shape chain. But there is a star mark on top of her head and her eyes were blue that can rival the sky and the sea. She wears white black long losses' sleeves, which go off the shoulders to show a gold sun mark on the right and a silver moon mark on the left, dress that tie by the waist with a gold swath. At the waist its are losses at the bottom and you can't see her feet._

_She turns towed me as if she knows I was here. She raises her tan yet pale hand to me. Normally, I will be concern why I should take her hand, but I know that she will not hurt and she was the one who called me here in the first place._

_As I take her hand, I find myself in peace for some reason. I feel safe around her. Somehow, I know for certain that I don't have anything to worry about for now._

"_**I am so glad that you come, Sakura-Chan. I have been want to meet you so long now." **__She said happily as I take a sitting by her._

"_**I don't want to be rude, but who are you, how do you know my name and why am I here?"**__ I ask her._

_Her eyes turn sad as she said__**. "I don't know my name, but you can call me, Twilight. And how I know your name because the wind of magic tells me so.," **__Twilight look softies at me and explain about it__**. "It's always known things that other do not and if you listen carefully, its will tells you what you need to know."**_

"_**O, that explains the first two questions. But why is I here, Twilight?"**__ I ask again. Then Twilight looks at me dead in the eyes._

"_**I wish I can tell you, but the time have not come yet. All I can tell you now is to remember the lyrics of the song for its will play special part later on. You will surely need it then, Sakura-Chan. ," **__She said seriously as she got up and looks to the sky._

_I jump up and ask__**. "What do you mean I will surely need it then?" **_

"_**I can't tell you anymore," **__When Twilight said that, the place starts to fade away, she turns right back at me sadly__**. "You are about to wake up. I promise I will tell you when the time comes. But til then, remember the song."**_

"_**What do you mean?" **__I yell before I fade away to darkness . . . _

_*****End of Dream*****_

"After that I woke up." I said with wonder as I look at the sky before pick up my stuff back in my bag. Syaoran look over at me before head down and sigh with scowl on his face,"Why am I not surprise by this. Only you, Sakura, will dream about something like that, which will mostly likely bring trouble and have someone in harm way,."

Tomoyo smile happily as she her hand together and said, "O come, Syaoran-Kun. This mean a new adventures, which mean Card Capture Sakura and you guys in action. Its been a while since the last time, we have a magical adventure." Syaoran scowl deeper as he throw a glare at her.

"You only said that because, you're mostly likely to dress up Sakura, if not all us, in your outfits that you have design at that time, and will catch us in film if you can." Syaoran groan/snap at her as he warp his arm.

Tomoyo just simply smile at him before saying. "Of course," Everyone tip over dramatically and look at her wildly. "Any chance to see Sakura dress cutely as she did her magic and catch it on film is a must. And get the rest of you in the outfit is a plus too,." Tomoyo explain with a giggle as her eyes shine with glee that kinda scaring me right now. And I don't think I am the only one.

"This will mind me to never be in the same room with you when you have that look when you want force us to dress out." I hear Yue mumming to himself as he move away from her and closer to Eriol.

While Eriol nervily smile as he try to keep clam face. "Now. Now. Now, Tomoyo, I understand how you feel, but please do not go overboard.," Yue then turn to face him, "I have a feeling you not just here for social call. What bring you here, Eriol-san?," he ask serious as he look straight at him.

"Away straight to the point of things, hn, Yue.," Eriol said cheerful before his expression turn serious. "Sakura was right about the wind of magic, they does tell things that you need to know. Three days ago, they have told me that new sorceress will be arrive very soon in the town."

"Glad. Another that will be after the Sakura Cards for their own." Syaoran sheer as he wave his hands in the air.

"No Syaoran, she is not after Sakura Cards. More do to the fact that she don't know that she is a sorceress till few weeks ago.", Eriol explain. "She just awakening to her powers and have hard time control them. Specially with her emotions is giving her stress and is all over the place."

"What does you mean about her emotions been all over the place?" I ask as I look at him confusion."As far as I know is that she is grieving for the lost of love ones and other then that I don't know." Eriol said sadly as stare at the sky.

"O dear.," Tomoyo said softly, "She must be having hard time with that much grief. Then I hope when we meet her that we can help her heal." Tomoyo is right. We make sure to help her anyway we can as soon as we meet her and get to know her better.

"So when will she be here?,." Yue ask Eriol and Eriol look over him and answer back. "Soon. Very soon. She and her friend will be here and that will begin something that we will never thought will happen." Why I have feeling that what ever happen will put the world in great chance for the good or the bad. I open my mouth to get him explain what he mean when the ring.

Lunch is over and we have five minutes to get to class.

"We talk more about this later then. Oh. I will be little late get home today because I have to pick up something from the market for Yukito." Yue said as he get up and grad his book bag. We all do the same. Then I remember that I need to get some apples from the market but I promise Tomoyo that we help her with some of her new outfits that I will probably be wearing very soon.

"Can you get me five bags of apples while you there? I need them for the pies and some cupcakes for bake off this Saturday that my club will be doing for the animal shelter." I ask him as I hang out the money to him and give him the puppy eyes.

Yue sigh as nodded and take the money before he walk away, and we soon follow too.

* * *

**I hope that you joy this chapter.**

**I want to try to write in both Sakura K. and Yue POV's.**

**Write older Sakura was not that hard if you think about it long enough. But Yue, on other hand, was hard to write at first but its was fun to do. I hope did his character good enough.**

**I need with nickname for both Sakura. I need one that match each one of them.**

**In the next chapter, Yue and Naruto will meet. Will they be on good term or bad one? When they meet again will they be shock or not? **

**I don't now but you have to wait and see.**

**Please review the chapter and I may make a special chapter for you guys.**

**See you soon. **


	4. note

DEAR MY READERS,

I sorry to inform you as the time binning, I wont be able to update for a well. The reason is because all the chapters I have writing for all of my stories is gone now and I am try to see if I can find away to recover them. If not, then I have no choice but to rewrite them and it take me a long time to write them in the first place, Specially my bleach fan-fiction, I was so close to finish it and I was sure that you all would have joy it as much I have write it. Hopefully, I will make it better then the first ones. I am not leave them behind. I will write them soon.

From,

Silver-Fox Princess 123


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! It's me! Silver-fox princess123 here. It been a long time since I last write a chapter for this story. I thank these who was patiently waiting for this chapter. I have lost all my chapters of all the stories that I were written on the computer I was using. **

**I make a mistake on Spinel Sun name but I really thought his name was Sapphire. I will make sure to call him, Spinel now on. Even if I like Sapphire better thought. **

**You known I don't own Naruto or Card Captor Sakura. Just the idea of the story's plot and the song that I write call, "Memories Of You."**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**Meet of The Angel and the Moon.**

* * *

**(Yue POV's) **

"Yue-kun, I have everything that you ask for. Do you to check to make sure that you have everything as I put them in the bags?," Elder Women said as she pull out the bags and put them on the counter by the cash register.

"I will like that very much so, Urameshi-san." I said to her as I get out the list that Yukito write down for me to get. You can tell that Aoi Urameshi was once a beautiful women and have age gracefully during the years. She was 5'6 feet tall with long gray hair in some hint of black held tightly and neatly in bun at top of her and honey-brown eyes hold fire and wise. She wore a light blue kimono with a gold slash around her waist and gold butterflies at the bottom of the outfit.

Urameshi glare strictly at me before pout and say. "Yue-kun, you and Yukito have been coming to my store for a long time now. You can lest call me Aoi-chan and be little less polite with me."

"Which you ask me every time, I come here. I will try but I am and will not make any promises." I told her as I look at the list. "Are you ready, Aoi-san?"

Aoi shake her head. "That better than nothing. Call them out, my stubborn customer."

"Two dozen of eggs."

"Check."

"A loan of bread"

"Check."

"Three loans of butter."

"Check."

"Three boxes of pie's crest."

"Check."

"Five bags of apples."

"Check."

"And two bottles of milk." I final call out before I put it back in my pocket and tack out his wallet.

"Check." She said as put the item in the last of three bags and run the prices in the cash register. " That will be total of forty dollars and fifty-nine cents."

**( I don't know much about Japanese culture. So I am just mixing the things I know about it and learn to the things I live by. But I will read up more about the culture as time go by.) **

"Thank you for the help, Aoi-san."I said as I give her the money. Aoi just smile as take the money and put it in the cash register."It was no problem. I joy helping out one of my best customers." She told as she hand me my bags. "O Yue-kun, there this new store that I went today. The place is run by these new people that just move in town and they run both a bakery and a cafe in one. I went there this afternoon during my lunch hour, I really joy their meal and their teas that was there have also tastes very delicious, and you should have hear their music. It was very unique and beautiful to listen to that it almost bring tears to my eyes." A new store? New people in town too? I don't know about that. Yukito will have told me if there was any new places or people in town. "That interest to know. There are new place and people in town? This is first I hear about it. How long have they been here so far?"

"Well the shop just open yesterday. But they have been here for lest three weeks now. I don't know much about them but they seem like nice people who have been through a lot last couple of years." Aoi told me as she place some item on the shelf before she turn back to me. "Why not go down to the shop and buy some sweets. I an sure you and your friends will like to try them."

Aoi-san do have good in sight of places and people. I have a feeling that they are the people we will meet soon. It would not cause any harm to go and check the place out. Thought I will be a little bit late getting home, buying some sweets seem like a good idea. I am sure Sakura-san and everyone else will like to try them out too.

"I will take a look at if you said so. Where the place at?" I ask as I pick up the bags off the counter. Aoi hum as she thought about it for moment before said. "It not far for here and it's two blocks closer to the way you will leave the market place. Just turn to left and keep go forward till you see the light green with dark brown highlights two stories building that have dark green sign that say, 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe'. write in a golden-yellow color. The sign have been carve with marks of spirals that is the shape of leaves around it."

"I see you soon, Aoi-san. Please I have a please day." Before I turn to the door way, I see her waving goodbye at me. "Bye, Yue-kun. Do come back soon." I hear her say to me as I nodded before I walk out the store into the busy crowd. Now I think about it. Eriol have never told us her name and who she was with. He don't even told us what she look like. It just like him to behold some information and not tell us til it time or if we ask him. I better ask him when I get home. Hopefully Eriol will not try to play game this time. I saw the exit of market up-head. When I get two blocks way, I turn left as I was told and continue to walk down the street.

In font of me, stand a two-stories building in a downward rectangles in just the place that Aoi-san say it will be. The building was paint in a light green color with dark brown highlights. There are two window on both sides at font of building with mixer of pink and yellow flowers at each window and double door. On top of the place was the dark green and oval-shape sign that say, 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow color with carve of spirals that is the shape of leaves around it.

I walk through the pathway til I get the double door. I put all of my bags in one hand before I grab the door handler to open the door and walk inside the place.

Inside of the store, its have warm and earthly colors. The walls was paint in a golden-brown color with dark jade-green highlights at edges of each sides of the walls. On the walls is drawing of leaves and different paintings of forest life on different sides. The floors was made out of dark polish oaks woods and the tables look like theirs was grow out from the ground with leaves like covers and green vines on the chairs. On some on the tables, there is vat of pink and yellow flowers on each table.

At the left side of store, the stairs that go up like spiral way and look-like it was made out of branches and green vines that go both up and down the stairs. And as well the bars that go around the store is also made out of look-like branches and green vines. The ceiling is paint in dark brown color with green vines hanging around the ceiling. There are also wood like fans and light-bub on the ceiling too. On the right side of the store, I see the counter, were you go to place a order, was dark oak tree color with green vines round of it.

There is so much green and brown in here I wonder if this have mean of something. I get that it posses to be earthly theme, make it look and feel like we are in the forest. In it on way, the places have a beauty and interest to these who want to have so peace and quiet.

I walk up to the counter and find that there are three people head of me. I get in line and wait for twenty minutes til the last person get the order. When I get up there, I see young male up font of me.

He was 5'8 feet tall with dark brown hair that ties in tight braid in the back and dark brown narrow or lazy eyes. He wear long sleeve pale brown dress-shirt with dark green army-style vest with a loose brown tie around his neck and dark brown army-style jean with dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it.

"Welcome to Konoha's Bakery and Cafe. I'm well you have like to have to day?" He lazy but politely ask as he take out both a menu and a note book to write down my order. I take the menu and look through it before I order.

"I will like to have three strawberry shortcakes, four small chocolate cakes, three small cherry pies, two small lemon-lime pies and cakes, six cheesecakes, two of them with cherry sauce, other two with black berry sauce, and two plain ones to go. And I will like to have a cup of green tea and two mini fruit pies for while await." I order calmly as Shikamaru-san rise eyebrow at middle before he wait the list down.

"That a lot of sweets to order. That will be twenty-five dollars and ninety-nine cents. Your order to go will be done in half a hour and Hinata will bring your other order in ten minute at your seat on table four. Close to the stage right over there."Shikamaru-san told as he point at to the stage which also match the store theme with some instruments on stage too. I nod and as take out my wallet and buy the sweet with some money that was left over for the other store. Shikamaru-san hand me my bill and table number before I walk, so he can work with the next customer.

I walk to my table and take seat. While I wait for my order, I decide to do some read on the book that is due in month and half for both English and Art class. Both teachers decide to join together and make every students that have their class is to write a five papers essay and do anything type of art base on one scene that spoken to us. I read some of it so far and little bit boring but it for a grade. Maybe it get better as the story go on.

_**~Ten minutes later.~ **_

"Excuse me sir? I'm Hinata. I get your order you made easier." Gently and clam female voice's call to me. I turn to see young female stand next to with a tray in her hands.

She was 5'6 feet tall with dark-night blue hair that ties in the back and pale purple-blue eyes that one will mistake for blindness in first glance. She wear short-sleeves high pale brown turtleneck dress-shirt with dark green army-style vest and brown choker with green gem around her neck, dark brown army-style skirt that go pass the knee with dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it and a pale brown short-heel boots with a dark brown ribbons tie it together.

I look at her and said. "Ten minutes have pass away? That was fast."She smile at me and nod. "We try to get our order done the time we told our customers when its will be done. You ask for a cup of green tea and two mini fruit pies. Is that right, sir?"

"Yes. That what I have order easier."I told her as I start to clear my books way and put it back in schoolbag. "Here you go then." Hinata-san said as put the two plates, cup, fork down the table. "Your other order will be done in twenty minutes. In few minutes, there will be live music. While you wait, please joy the show and thank you for come to Konoha's Bakery and Cafe. I will be back with you order later." Hinata-san as she bow before she walk away. I pick up my fork to take small piece of the fruit pie, place to mouth, and eat it. Its taste quite good. The fruits was blend nicely together, the pie was bit butter but not over-sweet, and the crust was golden-brown and crisping. I take another bit before I pick up my cup of green tea. Which was still warm and nice aroma to it. I take sip of it and let out a relax sigh. The tea have tranquil taste to it. I feel-like all my worries and troubles have slip away. I think this place will be place to come when to get away from everybody and everything.

So far the people that I just met that work here is very polite and hardworking. They seem to be nice to everyone, and try make everything comfortable and go smoothly. That and they look very young yet have wise of older person who see the world. Aoi-san was right about they have hard life. But it not my business to know what happen to them. Thought I will keep look out just in case they are the people that Eriol said will be coming here.

* * *

**(Naru POV's) **

Man. It's been five months since we last been to Element Nation. But it do some go to be away from there. We all is start to heal from our wounds that the war have left on us. Both physical and emotional. We all decide to take out a hobby or two to keep our mind busy.

Sasuke decide take up on write and music to get his emotions out, without hurt anyone that he see. Hinata and Iruka decide to take up garden together to pass the time. I go there and help them in garden some time. Hinata also take up dance which she love to do with so much graces and passion. Iruka also help out with the library on Wednesday and Saturday. He happy helping people with books or reading to the kids on story time. Kakashi start to write his own books, thought nothing too mature or we will his head for it. He decide to see how well the shop do before adding a book selection in the store. If I remember right, his editor will be in here in three days for next book. Sakura start to gather herbals for medical, teas, and foods. She look for that have the best affect types of herbals that match the person's unique and mood. Hinata is also help her with that sometime. Sakura start to learn about the medical from out here too. She went to see if she can bring the medical from Element Nation and Outside world together. She still want to save life no matter what. It is something that keep her going everyday.

Shikamaru start to read and collect books about different things, like wars, theories, relationships, and life. He sometime help Kakashi proof read what he have write and change it if need too or just go cloud watch. Gaara is take the time to design and build beautiful things that he sometime sell for a fair price. He also start to paint lot lately which I find beautiful but bit dark too. I am other hand is doing bit everything with friends and family. Thought I am also take the time to design outfits, jewels, and mangas.

It was my idea to open the Konoha's Bakery and Cafe. I want something to remind us the place met and people we love. I don't want us to forget were we come from but also remind that we still here and alive.

Iruka, Sakura, and Kakashi take care of baking the sweets, the food, and drinks. Shikamaru take care of the orders and tell which tables the customers need to go to. Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, and I server the food and ask them do they need anything else. But in two weeks time, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and I will be going to school. So we need to hire some part-workers to help out while we are gone. We can also use shadow and blood clones to help out too. Thought I don't want to take chance that the clones get attack and leave a mess when they die. Maybe just to help out till we get some workers here because I don't want to leave here for some reason.

We visit different towns and people but it didn't feel right to stay there long. But as soon as we arrives to Tomoeda, I somehow know that this were we need to be. That and lately strange things been happen around me. I remember Sasuke and I get into huge argue two days ago, I get so mad without touch him, I somehow throw him cross the room. I and everyone else was shock what I did to him. After we check on him to make sure he was alright, Shikamaru talk me that the moment that Sasuke was throw cross the room, my hand was white glow and wind somehow come in room push him. Everyone agree with Shikamaru about it. Later on when I was by myself, I have a tell with Kurama. He laugh at me when I ask him did he have something to do with it. I find it annoy that when something like this happen to me, he find it amuse. _Stupid. Sadist. Fox._

**I hear that, Kit. **_You was possess to hear that, Kurama._

Anyway I finally he tell me what I did was magic. At first I didn't believe him because he tend to pull my leg for his amuse sometime. Then he ask me how did my hand glow white when I was mad at Sasuke. I told him to prove it to me. He told me sit down, take deep breath, and to look deep inside myself. When I feel a warm sensation, hold on to it but not to control it either.

_**~Flashback in Naru's mind.~ **_

**I sit down on the ground and take couple breaths as I start to look in myself. Take a while but I start**

**to feel warm sensat000ion coming over me. It feel different but similar to my chakra but at sometime it not.**

"_**What you are feel now it is almost like nature chakra but it's also part of you being. That is magic. Magic is different for each and every person who have it.**_**" I hear Kurama explain to me. I try to move it around but it keep move away from me. **

**Kurama chuckle at my attempt before he said.****"**_**You can't control it. The magic is alive as you and I. You have to work along with the magic. Not against it. Its will refuse to be complete control.**_**" My eyebrow twist but I keep my eyes close.****"**_**How do you even know what magic is in the first place? If I remember right, you are made out of chakra!**_**" I irritate said as I try to keep a calm mind before I snap at him.**

**Kurama snort at me and said.****"**_**I have live in this world before any of your ancestries was born. I have seen and met people who can use magic. Some have it since birth, pass down from bloodline, or later on **__**develop it on their own or with help. I think you are a late bloom. You have it since born but it don't **__**develop til now." **_**I sigh and pout at him.****"**_**Then how am I posses to have the magic work with me, Kurama.**_**" "**_**I will explain it in a way that even a five year-old can understand.**_**"****Anger mark appear at forehead.****"**_**Are you saying that I have a mind of five year-old .**_**" He smirk at me.**_"__** No. I am just saying **__**that you can be kinda slow and short temper at time.**_**" I open my eyes to darkly glare at him. My mindset has change from sewer-pipes cage to open meadow with wild flowers around me. I can hear the waterfall behind me were the clear lake stand at. In font of me was Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form. **

**Kurama was 6'1 feet tall with dark orange-crimson long and loose hair with black highlights and bloody-red narrow eyes. He wore a male black kimono with crimson slash and butterflies and black pant with no shoes. Kurama also have collar around his neck with the word 'Seal', crimson fox ears on top of his head and nine tails. **

**He laid on his side with arm under his chin and another holding a black fan with crimson butterflies on it as he smirk at me. "**_**Now. Now. Now, kit.**_**" He said to me as he wave his fan at me. "**_**You know what I said is true. You do have you moment thought.**_**" I sigh anger at him with my glare darkly at the word he said to me. "**_**Kurama. If you don't start explain it to me soon, I will start think the gum bear song and have them appear all around you til you do.**_**" I smirk sinisterly at him. He shiver as he throw a dark glare at me.**

"_**I hate that song. It's fucking annoy and make no sense at all. I promise you kit that if you do that, I will make you have nightmare for months.**_**" I stare at him seriously as I solemnly told him "**_**I willing to take the chance.**_**"Kurama groan as he cover his face with the fan. "**_**I was fear of that.**_**" He said to me before he stare at me seriously over his fan. "**_**I will only say this once. So you better listen closely, Naruto.**_**" I nod to him. **

**He shut his fan as he sit up. "**_**Close your eyes and look for that warm sensation again. Tell me when you get it.**_**" I close my eyes as I look for the feeling again. It don't take long to find it. That warm and ****serenity sensation feeling. "**_**I feel it now, Kurama."**_

"_**Good.**_**" he said calmly. "**_**Now slowly breathes in and out.**_**" What do that I have anything to do with learn to control my magic. Well I here go. **

_**In.**_** Just now the warm feeling rise up and warmer. **_**Out.**_** Now it went back down as it was before. **

_**In. **_**Up. **

_**Out. **_**Down. **

_**In. **_**Up.**

_**Out. **_**Down. **

_**In. **_**Up.**

_**Out. **_**Down. **

_**In. **_**Up.**

_**Out. **_**Down. **

_**In and out. **_**Up and down.**

**I get now why Kurama said that magic is alive and can't be control. Each time I breath inside and out, the magic become stronger and more calm as I do. The magic is also part of me and I can't control myself by force but I have to work long with it. I have to guild what I need it to do and let it do the rest. Because the magic is in my blood, my breath, my soul, and my body. We are one and the same. Nothing more and nothing less.**

"_**I see you figure it out yourselves.**_**" He said with a smile. "**_**Now open your eyes and look at your hand.**_**"**

**I open my eyes. At first it was blur but slowly clear up. I still feel that warm sensation inside but also outside, and more so in my hand. I stare down to my hand to see them glow white. Shikamaru was right about my hand was glow white. **

"_**You still have along way to learn about magic and have to use it. Your magic reacts by your emotions and thoughts. I will teach you what I know. But soon or later, you have to find someone to teach you.**_**" He told me serious then he pause for minute. "**_**And I will also be training you in other things too while **__**I at. I wont go easy on you.**_**" **

**I shiver as I see that sadist glee in his eyes. I know I will regret this later on. But I need the training anyway. So I wont hurt anyone anymore. "**_**I know. Take good take care of me, Kyuubi-sensei**_"

_**~Flashback end.~**_

And I was right. I do regret it most of the time. Lest I have most control half of the time. We all own the shop but Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei legal own in paper. With the help of Gaara and shadow clones we get the place open in a week. The inside remind me of Konoha and I am also plan to do live show here in the café. I want people to come and to loose what they feeling and show it. But I must first run it through with guys.

The outfit for the café is what I design with the approve of Sakura and Surprisingly, Shikamaru.

For the girls, they will wear short-sleeves high pale brown turtleneck dress-shirt with dark green army-style vest and brown choker with green gem around their neck, dark brown army-style skirt that go pass the knee with dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it and pale brown short-heel boots with dark brown ribbons tie it together. For the boys, they will be wear long sleeve pale brown dress-shirt with dark green army-style vest with a loose brown tie around his neck and dark brown army-style jean with dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it and dark brown army boots.

We are doing a sing for the people for every four-hour and this will be the last song for the day before we close up. And I want to sing a song that match the feelings I have when I lost Neji. I know he will want to happy and move on but I just can'tRIGHT now. But I hope that wherever he watch over me, he hear this and know that he always in my thoughts and I love him.

"Naru-chan. Are you ready to get on stage?" Sakura call out to me. I turn look at her and smile. Sakura was 5'7 feet tall with light bubble-gum pink long and curls hair and light green eyes that hold kind and wise. She always change out of her café outfit into her comfortable cloths. She wear black short-sleeves t-shirt with a green leaf on it, black and short fingerless gloves, and black leather short pants that go over the knee and tennis shoes.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I happily told her as I turn to look at the mirror to see my reflection. I was 5'8 feet tall with long, spiking, and sunny blond hair that go pass my shoulders with black and silver highlights and light blue eyes that I was told can rival the sky and ocean. I wear orange turtleneck short dress that go to the knee with faded navy blue short-sleeves jean-jacket and belt at the waistline, and blue and orange tennis shoes. Around my neck is the necklace that blue-green that Tsunade-san give long time ago. I miss her too. She was like the mother and grandma I never have. Even I know who are my birth parents is now. She have a part in my life and thank her for everything.

"Nothing much." Sakura start to said. "It's just that you seem to silence and lost in thought."

"Don't worry about me. I am fine. I just think about something." I said as I put my hair in to a high ponytail with orange ribbon.

"Naruto is thinking? Is the world going under crises or something?" I hear Sasuke said as I turn and glare at him. He stood by the door before he move in the room and to a seat. Sasuke was 6'1feet tall with dark-night black hair that still shape like a duck-butt with dark blue toned in it and dark cold coal eyes that we feel like be into black-hole of emotions. He wore black short-sleeves shirt with gray long sleeve undershirt and his clan sign, gray jean with rips, and black-gray tennis shoes.

"Uchiha, don't joke like that. With our luck, that could have happen at any time." Gaara coldly said as he walk sedately in the room. He was 5'9 feet tall with short and mess crimson hair that go pass the back of his neck and cover his love tattoo, and teal green serious eyes which most of time hold back emotions. He wear red short-sleeves turtleneck with black strips and black short glove, black pant with red strips at the bottom of the pant, and black boots with red belts.

"I do have brain you know, Sasuke. Don't make jock about that. And call me, Naru. Naruto is too boyish for my tastes." I scold at him before I turn to Gaara and said to him. "It not the time to worry about that. We need to get on stage in two minutes. So please loose up bit, Gaara. For me?" They both roll their eyes but nodded. I took one last look at my reflection before I turn to them. " I am ready to go! Let give them show they will remember." I said fire up as I throw my fist in air. They just stare at me blankly before turning to the door.

"See you on stage." Gaara told as he walk out the room.

"Excite as ever, Naru." Sakura shake her head before she gracefully walk out the room.

"Learn control yourselves, Dobe." Sasuke said with smirk as he start walk out too.

"Don't call me dobe. Teme!" I furiously call out to him as I run out the room and catch up to him. "A dobe is a dobe. That can't be change." I growl at him before I take deep breath and count to ten. I can't kill him. I can't kill him. He is my friend, my rival, my family, my brother. I will feel guilty if I do and I don't want to take anymore life. I want to protect what I get left. So kill him was go against that.

"You know Naru. If you don't react when he call you that name, he possibly won't call you that much." Sakura told as she turn to us. I know she right. But the way he said it with that damn smirk make want to chock the life out of him at time. "I know. but Sasuke just rub me in wrong sometime. And I can't help it, but to react what he said or do."

"Don't blame me for your short temper." Sasuke call out to me. He threw a his death glare at me. I am so used to your death glare that it don't affect me as much it use too, Sasuke. But I will never tell him that thought. He will found a way to make me fear him or sometime. "O please," I just roll eyes at the glare. "I am not put any blame on you. I'm just saying that you're irritate sometime."

"I can said the same about you too."

"Duck-butt."

"Whiskers."

"Emo."

"Loser."

"Cold blood."

"Hothead."

"Suke-chan."

"Hell's Nightmare."

"Bast-"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sakura shriek. We both jump two feet away for her with our ears cover. I almost forget how loud she can be when one push her to do it. "You both act like children. For once act like your ages and don't think I wont tell Iruka-sensei. Because I promise I will. He is the only one who talk some sense in you two."

"Sorry." We both mutter as we glare each other before we look away for each other.

"Good. Now both of you get on stage and act right before I decide to put you two in the infirmary for the next two week til we go to school." Sakura told us as she point to the enter of stage with her deadly glare. I shiver as I quickly walk to the stage, follow by Sasuke.

I know Sakura about it this time and I have feeling that Kyuubi will not heal me to teach lesson and for amusement. Two whole weeks with Sasuke. We will try to kill or drive each other crazy. I don't want be with him when he go to his Emo mode. I have nightmare about it last time and I was not in the best of moods either. Everyone learn on that week, I need to have my rest or I will become their worst fear.

When I get on stage, I see the lights was dim to leave a glowing and shadowing effect. I walk up to the fount where the mike stand with my dark orange guitar with a black spirals and my whole name on the bottom at it side. I turn to the back to see everyone stand to the instrument. Gaara have his cello by his side and check up on it, Sakura is tune up her bass to make sure it work, Sasuke sit at the piano waiting for me to start. I smile at them before I grab the mike.

"Good evening. We thank all you for come out to Konoha's Bakery and Cafe. I hope you will come again soon. This will be the last song for the day before we close up in an hour. We are The Will of Fire and this call, '**Memories Of You.**', and please joy the show." I finish saying as Gaara start to play the cello deep and powerful, Sasuke begin to follow soft and jazz melody on piano with Sakura and I start to play both deep and jazz rhythm with our guitar and bass.

With a soft and deep voice, I start to sing.

"_Last night, I have a dream of a cage bird that flew away._

_It's sing a song of freedom and love._

_Knowing that it finally found peace,_

_I wake up with tears falling from my eyes._

_As I look at the picture of us, a sad smile came to be._

_These moments that we spend together are precious to me._

_But time have come to pass,You are gone now and you wont be able to return again._

_Even so I will always love you and keep you close._

_The rain is falling with memories of you._

_Of the laughter that you bring to my life, _

_The love that we had is everlasting and will always be true to me,_

_And I hope that the smiles that we have share will never fade away from my memories._

_Even thought we argue with each other and said things that we don't mean,_

_You always was the one that can see through my mask._

_You know what to do when I am hurting and need to be held tightly._

_That make me want to forgive the pain that we cause to one another._

_Looking into these clear eyes remind of the reason I can't stay mad for long._

_You just know what to said to make me laugh and smile when I need it the most._

_But now thinking of these thoughts make my heart ache for you once again._

_The sunset hold the memories of us._

_Of the time we first meet, we slowly because friends and more as time pass on._

_We both know what it like to feel cage inside._

_But we make it through it all._"

The music to start to slow down as Sakura and I stop playing our instrument. Leaving Gaara and Sasuke play the melody with more passion, gentle, and sad tone.

"_Just like the cage bird in my dream, you flew far away from me._

_I hope that you find that peace that you been looking for._

_I will find the strength to live this life, even if it is without you in it."_

After I sing that part with the raw emotions that I pour into, the rhythm start to pick up with everybody play together again with more force and soul.

"_The rain is falling with memories of you._

_Of the laughter that you bring to my life, _

_The love that we had is everlasting and will always be true to me,_

_And I hope that the smiles that we have share will never fade away from my memories._

_These moments that we spend together are precious to me._

_But time have come to pass,You are gone now and you wont be able to return again._

_Even so I will always love you and keep you close._

_Because the memories of you will away be in my heart."_

The music start to fade away til the only play was Sasuke who end it in a soft and sad melody lend on. Everyone in the crowd start to claps and shouting. We all take a bow before I said. "Thank you again. If there any last-minute orders, please do it now before we close. I have a good evening and night." We walk out the stage and into the crowd. We take any last-minute order and take them to Shikamaru who give them to Iruka and Kakashi who made them as fast as they can with the help of the clones. As I walk away with last order for the day, I push by one of customers and lost my balance. I was about to catch myself when two hands garb both my arms and sit me up.

"Are you already?" A deep and smooth male voice ask me. I have to stop myself from shiver at the voice. "Yeah. I am fine. I should have been more careful where I was walk. Thank you for catching me." I told with blush as I turn to face him. He was 6' feet tall with silver moon-like long hair tie in low mess braid and silver-blue moon-like narrow eyes that shine with wise and inner kindness. He wear a light blue-purple school jacket with white collar-shirt, light blue-purple pants and black shoes.

"I was just close by that all." He said as he sit back and drink his tea. Modest. You don't find someone like that a lot now.

"Still thank you I'm Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze." I told him as hold my hand out to him. He look at me first before place his cup down and take hold of my hand.

* * *

**(Yue POV's )**

"Yue." I told her my name as we shake hands. When I touch her hand, I felt a trace of magic on her for second before it disappear. Either she has magic or know someone who do. I better keep an eye on her just in case. I sit down and went back to my green tea. "Is Naru is your name or a nickname that you go by,Uzumaki-Namikaze-san?" I pause to ask before I take another slip of cup. Naru-san sigh before response. "Naru is short for Naruto and please call me, Naru. It easier to say then my whole last name."

"Are you waiting-" She start to ask but was cut off as Hinata-san walk with my bag that hold two boxes of my sweets I order. "Here your order, sir. O Naru. There you are. Iruka is need of your help in the back now please." She told as her as she hand me my bag. Naru-san nod to her and said.

"I will get on that now, Hinata-chan." She turn to leave but pause and turn back. "It was nice to talk. I hope you come again soon, Yue-san. I have good night.." I said to me with bright smile before she turn and walk away. Hinata-san giggle and smile. "I see you meet Naru-chan." She told to me as I nodded. "Naru tend to be straight forward to people. But she don't mean any harm. Well I will take these off the table and you can be on your way. I sure your family is worried about you by now."

Hinata clear off the table as I stood up."Yes they will." I said to her as I garb my stuff and leave a tip on the table. "Thank you for the services." I leave the building and the market place and start to walk my way home. Which will take about thirty minutes to get there. I hope they don't start to ask questions where I been again. Specially Sakura and Yukito. I hate it when they both double team on me. It was amuse when they did it on their own boyfriends. But it is irritated when you are in middle of it. They even use the puppy-eyes on you, just so you to talk. Hopefully, the sweets will keep them off my case for the time being.

_**~Thirty minutes later at home.~**_

I open the door quietly as I walk in the house and close it, I could hear their voices coming for the living room. I know that no matter how much I want to quietly go in the kitchen without them realizing that I am back, they will see me and Yukito will still be in the kitchen get some snacks and drinks. The quick get this over with, the faster I can talk with Eriol about something.

I walk through the hall to the crossways of living and den-kitchen. As I turn to the kitchen I hear Sakura call out. "Yue! Welcome Home. What take you so long any way?"

"I went and get the grocery like Yukito have ask me to." I told her as I put the boxes and schoolbag on the table before I went to the kitchen area. And as I thought, Yukito were getting some snacks and drinks. He turn and smile when he see me walking toward him with the bags. "Welcome back,Yue. I wonder what took you soon long. You won't hurt where you?" Yukito concern ask me as he look over me to check for any wounds.

"No, I am fine. I get the grocery that you ask for." I told him as I handle him the bags. "Thank you." He took them from my hand and start to put them in their places. "So where was you then?" he ask again with his back turn against me. Here we go the questioning. I better humor him before he give me the look and bring Sakura into it. "Aoi-san told me about this new bakery and café that open yesterday. She told me how good the foods, drinks, and music was there, I decide to take look at it. And I have to agree with her, their mini fruit pie and green tea was good, and the music was pleasant to listen too."

Yukito turn and look at me surprisingly. "I don't know that. They must be new in town. What the place call then?" He ask as he put the last item way. "Konoha's Bakery and Cafe. I buy some sweets from there too. It on the den room table." I reply as I take some small plates of shelve and the forks out of the drawer and put it on the tray where the five tall glass of lemonade and five cups with pot of raspberry and mint tea at. I pick the tray up and handle to Yukito.

"Good idea, Yue! We can have them for snack before I start on dinner. I'll carry this in living room, while you go and bring them in there too."He cheerful said as he carry the tray to living. I sigh as I went and get the two white boxes out the bag. I look at top of one of the white boxes and saw the 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it. I pick them up before walking to the living room. I see Yukito place the tray on the table. He pour four cups of tea and pass two of them to Touya, Spinel, and Eriol before he handle mine to me as I walk up to him and place the box down, and then he take his cup as he sitting between Touya and Ruby on the couch. Ruby pout at him, while Yukito just smile too sweetly at her. Yukito maybe too kind but he very protection and ge ta bit jealousy at time. Ruby need to be careful around Touya if she know what good for her.

"Yukito-kun have always told us that you stop by a bakery and café on your way home, Yue." Sakura said as she grab and pass the lemonade out to Tomoyo, Rudy, Kero, Syaoran, and herself. Take a set on chair on the left of Syaoran. I walk over to chair that between Tomoyo and Eriol and sit down. I nod. "Yes. The place was unique in it own way. Some of the people I met was polite and kind."

Kero fly over to me. "Sweets! What kind of sweets you get it?" He ask as he excitedly around me. The first thing come out of his mouth is foods. He so glutton that I would not be surprise if he eat us out of all our food. "Three strawberry shortcakes, four small chocolate cakes, three small cherry pies, two small lemon-lime pies and cakes, six cheesecakes, two of them with cherry sauce, other two with black berry sauce, and the two plain ones." Kero's eyes grow big and shine as he drools when list them out to them.

"Kero, please learn control yourselves." Syaoran said in disgust as he drink his glass. Sakura just roll her eyes. She get use of Kero's glutton but little gross out. "That a lot of sweet." Tomoyo said as she take a plate and fork. Then open one of the boxes to get a strawberry shortcake and place it on the plate. "Kero, this is your piece." She place the sweet down on table by Spinel. Kero flew toward it. "Thank you, Tomoyo." He said as he pick up the fork, took a small bite and eat it. He moan at the taste as he float up in the air. "This taste so good." he dig right in the cake.

"We don't need to worry about that, Tomoyo. I buy them enough that we all get two each. So don't you get greed, Kero." I said as I glare at him. Tomoyo start to out the sweet to everyone.

A small cherry pie to Ruby. A small lemon-lime pie to Spinel. A small plain cheesecake to Eriol. A small cheesecake with cherry sauce to Syaoran. A small cheesecake with black berry sauce to Touya. A small chocolate cake to Yukito. A strawberry shortcake to Sakura. Kero get a small cheesecake with cherry sauce after he finished with his strawberry shortcake. I get a small lemon-lime cake. And Tomoyo get herself a strawberry shortcake. I watch them take bit and sigh happily of the taste.

"This so good." Sakura said with dreamy gaze as she take another bit.

"I can tell how much it take to make this flavor." Eriol said with smile as he drink his tea before take another bit.

"Ah. I tease the richness of cream and strawberry of the cake." Tomoyo told with bright smile.

"I am not much of sweet person but this lemon-lime pie have great balance of sour and sweet that I wont complaint about it being a sweet." Spinel told calmly as he take a lazy bit.

"Not bad. I won't mind to eaten these once a while." Touya said as he taste the flavor of his cake slowly.

Yukito happily smile as he dig in his chocolate cake. With crumb on his face, he said, "I have to go there sometime soon."

"I won't mind eat these one everyday. I wonder if my mom and sisters would like some." Syaoran ask as he take drink of his lemonade.

"I give this cherry pie A plus." Ruby said as she happily bit in to the pie.

"I want another one now." Kero wince as he look at me with sad eyes.

"No." I told him as I take a bite of lemon-lime cake. The cake have rich with lemon-lime and bit of butter. I need ask them have they get it this way. "So is everyone update what going on."

"Eriol have explain why he was here and the dream that Sakura have. I really hoping that the little monster will stay out trouble." Touya said as he frown. Sakura glare darkly at him as she growl at him. "I. Am. Not. A. Monster. Onii-chan!"

"The person who will be here have great magic. Her magic in time could, no, will be equal to Sakura." Eriol said serious as stare at us. "Someone who could be equal to Sakura?!" Syaoran and Kero shout. Eriol nod his head. "Yes. Also her power is unique too. I can't tell what is, but I know that her power draw from the sun, the moon, the stars themselves." The star is mix of the sun and the moon. But one who can really draw from themselves.

"What is she after then? She not coming after the Sakura or her card is she?" Touya ask seriously and Yukito glare worries over between Sakura and Eriol.

"No, she is new to her power and I don't think she want to hurt anyone. She and friends been through a lot of things. A lot of things that we wont understand or know about." Eriol stare straight at Touya then everyone else "What I can understand that she never let herself full with hates and darkness. Even when she is close to, she will always put anthers first. She is a lot like you, Sakura. But at the same time she not. I don't fear that she will bring trouble to us. I fear that she will be the one who will be in trouble." Eriol said. With a flash, I see Naru-san in my mind eye. I now I think about it when I look in her light blue eyes, I don't just saw kindness, but pain and sadness. She could be the one will are talking about. I need to make sure thought.

"Eriol, what is her name?" I ask him serious as I stare straight at him. Eriol sigh and close his eyes for moment before open then again. "Her name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Why you do ask, Yue? " The magic I felt on from her was her. She still learning to control it because she have not sense me yet and it also make it dangerous for her and everyone. She need training and watch over soon because what Eriol saying is true.

"She won't be here soon." I start to said as everyone turn and stare at me. Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran realize what I am going to say. "Because she is already here."

* * *

**I will leave it here then. I understand that you hate cliffhanger. I do to as much as the next person. But it what also make the story more fun and worth reading. I hope you like the POV's Of Naru and Yue. I want them to meet first and Yue to realize and make the other realize that she was always here. I also want you guys to see how Naru have find out about her magic and Kyuubi is still with her and have other plan for another tails-beasts.**

**I want you to guess what I will do. And I still need ideas for the cards that Naruto will. I know what nickname I want for both Sakuras'.**

**Sakura H. will be Strong or/and Healer, while Sakura K. will be the Gently or/and Wind. Now I need to find these names in Japanese. If you find them please, tell me that will be great help. **

**Til the next chapter, goodbye ans review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! This Silver-fox princess123 here. **

**I know I should do my other stories. But I have more muse for this story then the others right now. But don't you worry, I will keep on try to write them and get them to you guys some. There will be lot of surprise in this chapter. I don't own Naruto or Card Captor Sakura. **

**I hope you joy the story and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Key of Balances.**

* * *

**(Naru POV's)**

_**~Dream.~**_

_I stood in a garden of flower crystals around me in all color. I look at them with admiration of their beauty before I look at the sky. The sky was black and white and the sun was out as well as the moon. The sun was gold and the moon was silver. And round them, dance so happily was silver and gold stars. I feel like I been here before. Why do I feel happy yet sad when I look around me? My feet start to walk down the clear white path that keep the garden from merge together. I walk til I get to the end of the path, where five ruin gold-white statue poles in circle with the garden of colorful crystal flower at background. _

_In the center of them, was two stone branch, sit on one of them was a beautiful female. She have long wavy silver hair with black highlights that almost touch the ground. I can't see all her face because its was mostly cover to her nose by black veil with silver moons around it and counted by white-gold stars' shape chain. But there is a star mark on top of her head and her eyes were blue that can rival the sky and the sea. She wears white black long losses' sleeves, which go off the shoulders to show a gold sun mark on the right and a silver moon mark on the left, dress that tie by the waist with a gold swath. At the waist its are losses at the bottom and if you look closely, you can see that she is bare foot._

_Something inside of me lift up when I see her and the needed to go to her was strong. I walk up to her and sit in fount of her. **"Who are you and why I do feel I know you?" **I ask her as I stare at her. She look at me with sadness, wisdom, and kindness. **"I call myself Twilight. We know each other yet we do not." **I hear Twilight said as she smile with her eyes in a way that remind of Kakashi. We know each other yet we do not._

"_W**hat do you mean?**" I said to her. _

"_**You will understand in time, Naruto-chan.**" She told happily. How do she know my name. I don't tell her anything. "**The wind of magic told me and I have already know you name before we even meet.**" She explain before she turn and stare at the flowers with tenderness ans sadness. "**I remember the time when children use to run around in this garden with happiness and love. When there was peace and everyone get along. But now that just a memory.**" _

"_**What do you mean?**" I ask her as I take a look around the garden. How could this beautiful place be just a memory? Where do the people go then?_

_Twilight look at me longing and sadness. "**This place that you see around is a memory of what once was. Before it was destroy and all was lost.**" She close her eyes tightly. "**And I am the only one who truly remember.**" She said with sadness that can broken one heart if they hear it. I know that it hurt badly and I want to comfort her if I can."**What happen then?**" I ask as I take her hands and hold them tightly _

"_**I don't wish to talk about it.**" She told painfully as she open her eyes that shine brightly and look at me with unsheathed tears. "**One day I will tell you. But for now, I want to give you something that you will need very soon.**" Then small colorful lights come around us. I look at them with wonder before I remember what she said. Something I will need very soon._

"_**I fear that in the near future something will happen in Tomoeda that will put lives in dangers**." She look at me serious. Lives in danger?! We just get out war and I don't want to be in another. But also I don't want to other life to be kill again. The pain to lose a love one is too much. If something happen to any innocent and I do nothing to stop it, I will never forgive myself and look at my family and friends in face if we meet again. "**I know you don't want to fight another war. I wish you will not either but it out my hand. I can't come and stop it myself if I want to. That why I'm asking you for your help. You have just begun learn about magic and you will need something to help you control your magic and spells with. That why I am give you this.**" Twilight said as she put both of our hands them together. Her hands start to glow white-black and then its slow die down til it was gone. She move her hands to show a key that is orange, silver, black, and yellow in my hands. The orange sun is on top of the sliver crescent moon, while a yellow star at the tip of the sun, the bottom of the is orange with black lines cross together til the end of the key. Why will she give me a key?_

"_**This is no ordinary key. This your magic staff that you use your magic with. Right now it in seal mode. You must make a contact to be able to use it. Are you willing to do so?**" She ask as she look at me as she hold out the key to me._

"_**I won't forgive myself if I don't do something. The others will be mad but they will also understand why I am doing it.**" I said as I close my eyes for a moment before I open them and stare at seriously at her as I take the key from her. "**What do I need to do?**"She smile at me and said as we both stand up. "**Hold out the key and repeat after me.**" I nodded as I hold out the key._

_**She begun the chant."Key that hide and hold the balance of chaos, harmony, and cosmos."**_

"_**Key that hide and hold the balance of chaos, harmony, and the cosmos!" I repeat the chant as the magic begin to materialize around me in blue bright light and wind.**_

"_**Awaking to your true structure."**_

"_**Awaking to your true structure!"**_

"_**By the covenant, I, say your full name, command you.**_

_**Release."**_

"_**By the covenant, I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, command you!**_

_**Release!**" After I finish saying, the wind and magic over me and change the key in to a staff. If the key was unique in it seal, then release form was something else. _

_The staff is 6' feet tall, at sun is still on top of the crescent moon but it have dark orange gem in it. The star on tip of the sun is gold small half circle that stick together on inside of the silver moon. On both tips of both sides of the silver crescent moon is one black chain of yellow stars. The body of the staff was orange with with black lines cross together til the end of staff, where the wave half silver-yellow sun with black gem at the bottom. It was beautiful and match me perfectly. Once I grab a hold of it, I know this belong to me and no once else._

"_**When you wake up the key will be round your neck. Also you will need some guardians too.**" She look thoughtful. "**Guardians?**" I ask her and she nodded her head. "**Someone who have to a lot of magic like you, need a guardian for yourself, others, or something you want to be protection.**" she reply back to me as she sit back down"**You will need a sun guardian, a moon guardian, and something that no one I know so far never create, a star guardian.**" _

_How am I go to create them and what for? I don't want to be anyone's master. If I am going to make them, I want to be their friend and let them do what they want do. I refuse to control them. _

"_**Don't worry, Naruto-chan. They will have a will of their own. Two of them, you already know. The sun guardian who been with you since birth and the moon guardian is closely bond to one of your friends and earn second chance in life for all he have done. You will meet him soon. The star guardian is waiting for you to create and realize something.**" The only who I that have with me since I was born is Kurama. I don't think I can make him as my sun guardian. I don't want him to be control by anyone or to hurt anyone. I can trust Kurama, but I also worry about him too. I don't think he want be it either. _

_**I won't mind, Kit **I can't ask you to do that. You are already seal in me. **Naruto. You are the only one of two have want to be my friend and worry about me. You know I done things that most hate me for. Hell I even cost your childhood. But you still is will to let gone of the past and only use my power for other. Well most time. I don't mind be your guardian.**_

"_**Kyuubi who was seal in since birth will be your sun guardian. Kyuubi will still be seal but he can come out any time as long it is fine with you. when he not fight, he will be small fox with one-tail. He can still use his power in that form too but not as much as he use to. He will also be size of human in fox/guardian form and look different when he is in guardian form too.**" Twilight said to me. But I think she also said that to Kurama too. **It a good deal, kit. I can by you side and seen what have changes in the world. Thought I don't like to be small or have half of power but I can understand why I can't. ** Is it really what you want, Kurama? I won't force you. **It what I want and you can't change my mind even if you want too. **_

"_**I will take Kyuubi no Kitsune as my sun guardian. But he will also have a new name in his guardian form. His name will be Chaos Sun. Because he is my sun and chaos into one. As the first words of my release say, Key that hide and hold the balance of chaos, harmony, and cosmos.**" I told both her and Kurama. I know that name is important and fit Kurama the most. I want him safe if someone try to control him. **Chaos Sun is a interest choice for a name. I will make sure to live up to it, kit. **I know you will, Kurama."**The moon guardian will come soon. But it seem it time for you to wake up.**" She said as the world start to blur out. "**You will meet people who is very powerful and will help you with your magic and what will come soon. You can trust them to help. Til we meet again.**" I hear Twilight's voice say before everything turn dark. _

_**~Dream end.~ **_

I hear my alarm clock ring as I open my eyes and slam it. _Crack._ I seem like I have break the clock again. This the fifth one this week. I am going to get a earache when Iruka find out. He even told me if broke another one, he will take cut my allowance to buy a new one. I turn to my window and groan as the sunbeam hit my face. I turn away and try to go back to sleep.

"Kit, stop moving around. I am trying to get some sleep here. But I can't with you move around on the bed." I hear Kurama mummer to me. "Ok, Kurama." I said back with my eyes as I slip deeper in my bed.

Wait minute. Kurama in my bed? I open eyes as I quickly sit up and look down to small orange-crimson fox at the foot of my bed. He also wear a black collar around his neck with red sun that also have the word 'Seal' on it. I stare at him for few moment before I blink.

"The dream I just have is not a dream. Is it?" I spoke out loud. Kurama snort at me."Ya think." He said as he open his eyes and flex his muscles around before he sit up and glare. "It's seem I won't be going to sleep anytime soon."

Rubbing back of my head. "I'm sorry about that, Kurama.," I apologize. "But it better for us to get up before one of the guys come in and see you there." I move over to the edge of the bed and place my feet on the floor. I shiver as my feet made contact on the floor. I stood up and walk to the orange-crimson chair at the counter of the left side of the window, where I place the cloths I will wore today.

I look over my shoulder. "I am going to take shower. You have to hide and stay out sight if anyone came in here. I want to tell them when we go downstairs together." I told as pick up them up and walk into my bathroom to take shower.

_**~Fifteen minutes later.~ **_

I walk out the bathroom and stand at front of my tall mirror. I wore a dark blue sleeveless tight shirt with black belt that where on my stomach and also have a dark blue crescent moon on top of it, black jump-jeans with dark blue shoes. I see a black choker with three silver-black chains, one on the left and one on the right connect together in the middle where third chain and hang on third chain were the key I saw in the dream. I pull most of hair up as I tie them in a hair high ponytail with black ribbon, I let loose long strings of hairs on each side of my face.

I turn to Kurama and see him read one of the forbidden scrolls I take out the safe last night. "Should I be fear of what you read these for?" I walk over him and sit down. "Just looking at them. I am surprise how far you human create and last so long." He told as he roll the scroll back up and tie it. I smile at him as I pick him up and place him on my lap.

"I can said that we human can make the most extraordinary things. But how we use for is the other matter that we all have to decide." I start to scratch Kurama at his left ear. He purr as he rub into my hand. _So cute._ **I am not cute. **I guess we still can speak in our mind. _But you are cute in the most adorable and dangerously way._ **Fine. **I see his fur turn a dark shad.** But if anyone ask, I denial it completely, kit. **_I know you will._ I stop scratch his ear and stood up with him in arm. "We better get downstairs already. They already going be mad that I have sleep in late again." I start to walk out the door and in to the hallway. "And w hat we have told them will make them even madder." I turn to the left to the stairs and start to walk down.

We live two hours way drive from town and the marketplace where our shop is at. Our house is blue-white three-stories mansion that was also in the forest from town.

There are total of twenty-five rooms in the mansion. Sixteen bedrooms with own bathrooms, eight bedrooms each on second and third floors. One bathroom on each floor of the mansion, meeting room and hiding room on the third floor. A music room, an art and craft room, and game room on the second floor. A kitchen, living room, and diner room on the first floor. The garden and the greenhouse that we use to glow our plants of food and herbals for medicals and drinks is in the back lawn.

We also have secret underground under the house. I haven't told anyone yet. But I am planing to turn it into a training-ground as surprise for them. Til then it my hiding place when I want alone time.

"I was about to get you, Naruto." Iruka said as he stand by the stairs way. I smile at him as I walk the down last step. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei." I told him as we walk to the diner room.

I guess he don't ask about Kurama yet. Because I know he can see him in my arm. He may have thought I brought in another animal in the house for awhile before take back in the forest. I hope he and other don't react badly about this once they find out the truth.

We walk into the diner room with everyone else sit down at the table. I went to chair at the head of the table with Sasuke on the left side of me with Sakura and Hinata, Gaara on the right side of me with Shikamaru and Kakashi. Iruka took his sat by Kakashi as I sit down and put Kurama on my lap as everyone pass the food around.

"Why is a fox at the table?" I hear Sasuke's voice ask as I feed a piece of my sausages to Kurama. I look at him and before I could say anythings, Kurama reply for him."Because the kit here, have something to talk you and I am part of it, human." Everyone pause from eating before turn at Kurama and me with '_what the hell' _look.

_Sigh. _I have lot of explaining to do now.

_Thank a lot Kurama. _**You welcome kit.**

* * *

**(Sakura K. POV's )**

_**~Friday's after-school at Study Hall.~ **_

It's been two days since Yue told us about this person being already here on Tuesday. He told about the cafe and the people he meet always met so far. I want us go met them sooner. But we have all been busies these couple days after school. Good thing that we going over there later to day.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura." I hear Syaoran ask. I turn to him and smile. "Nothing much. I just thought about what Yue told us."

Syaoran narrow his eyes as he lean back. "Everyone was. I wish we have more time to prepare before they come here." That just like Syaoran to be worry and serious about this. I know that I should be more suspicious about this. But I have feeling that we don't need to worry. I hope that everything go alright.

"Syaoran-kun." I garb his hand and hold it tight. "We been through worst things and we came out of them ok. Just have a little faith, ok?" I request with gently smile as I let go his hand and garb my pencil to start to write my essay about the lifestyle of a mockingbird. Syaoran sigh with his eyes close before he stare at me. "I know you are right, I just can't shake the feeling that this will be more dangerous then we ever been through before. I can't help but worry." He told me with concern and distant look.

I bite my bottom lip anxiously as tap my pencil. Syaoran's intuition can be really sharp at time and I can't disregard it either when I also feel the same about the situation too.

"No matter what happen, we always have each other back." Tomoyo spoke as she walk over to us and sit behind me at her desk. I turn around to her and nod. "Tomoyo is right. We pull this together as friends and family. I believe it in that and we will make sure everything will be fine." I talk them both.

They both shook their head and smile. "When you put that way. I can't help but to believe it." Syaoran said with amuse and truth in his voice. "So how we go to do this anywhere? We can't just go up her and talk about her magic either." He right about that. We can't do that because two things could happening. One she won't believe us and stay way from us, or she believe us and be on guard around us or attack us in defense to protect herself and her friends.

"It's best that we don't talk about at all." I finally respond after think about it. Both them look at me stupor before Syaoran spoke. "How is that a good idea? She still new to magic and the danger it bring. If she not training soon, she will cause harm to herself and others." Tomoyo appearance concern between us before saying. "I know what you saying could be the right action, I can't help but agree that it rather risky to leave like that." I open my mouth to tell why when I hear Eriol's voice cut in.

"I believe Sakura is right in her decision." Eriol walk in the room along with Yue follow behind him. I smile at both them as they pull themselves a chair and sit where we at. "We can't tell her right away."

Yue nod as he lean in his seat. "There is always a price when using magic. Naru-san is powerful with out any training." He start to explain to us. "You forget that magic also respond strongly with our emotions and will." Syaoran eyes wide at the recall. "I worry that we tell her right way, she will be stress about us and her power. That why I want to wait on that and get to know her. I have a feeling that we could be good friends with her and the people she is with. But it will take time to get there." I told them as they appear thoughtful before nodded .

"Fine. We wait on it for awhile." Syaoran agree with the reasons that I lay out. "But we have tell her sooner than later. For her own sake." I can understand why he concern about her. I was lucky to have someone to show me the rope and Syaoran have been train in magic since he was young, and Eriol have the knowledge and memorizes of Clow Reed to help help him. Lest she have someone to help with it, we need to very careful with this situation.

"Sakura, are you suppose to be at cheer leading tryout today? It is the last day of the tryout." Tomoyo ask me as she.

I wide my eyes. I know I forget told them something important. "Thank you remind me, Tomoyo. The last tryout is reschedule till the week after next week." They stare at me questioning. I can almost see the question marks appear at side of their head. "The team manger, Emiko Shirosaki, have ask me to check out this new place that open for the team, 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe'. She want me to ask them can they donate some sweets for the bake sell for animal shelter. We already ask the other bakeries and most them agree to help out. The bake sell will last lest two week. Wednesday through Saturday after-school. I know all of the clubs is also help out to with the donates too." They voice their agree about their clubs been helping out in their part.

"That is good reason to go to the shop and meet Naru-san yourself." Yue said as he get up and put his chair back where he get them from. I start to put my school work and books back in the my schoolbag before I get up and push my chair in my desk. "That and want to taste some more of their sweets, and try out their drink that Yue say were good. I also promises Yukito-kun and Kero-chan that I will bring some home when we get back later." I sheepishly said as I pick up my schoolbag and wait for them to get their things together.

"I am not surprise about that." Syaoran said as he walk up to me. "Kero can eat a whole house make of sweets if he want to and still want more. And Yukito just have sweet tooth but not as most as Kero's."

"It really not nice to talk like that about them no matter how true its, Syaoran." Tomoyo scold at him as Syaoran low his shoulder. Tomoyo can be mother like when she want to be. I have to turn my head and bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Eriol chuckle as he place his chair back. "I am sure they will like eat some muffins this time. Lemon-honey, banana, and blueberry muffins." I nod head at the options. We can use some of the muffins that is left over for breakfast tomorrow. I wonder how fresh their fruits is. I probably ask them if they agree to donate.

"But we should go up there now." Yue said as he walk up to the door. "They are closing up early today and tomorrow." He must have read their time-line of when they opening and closing.

The rest of guys walk up to him before we walk out to the hallway. "Lead the way then." Tomoyo said as we walk down. "You have been there before." We walk down the stairs and head out to the front of the school. " I know." He told as we walk out the fount door.

I really hope there will not be any trouble this afternoon. Other then that, I can't wait to make a new friend.

* * *

**(Naru POV's)**

_**~At Konoha's Bakery and Cafe in the back kitchen.~ **_

"Why am I doing this again?" Kurama ask irritation as he walk in the kitchen. He wore the long sleeve pale brown dress-shirt with dark green army-style vest with a loose brown tie around his neck and dark brown army-style jean with dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it and dark brown army boots. The Konoha's uniform.

I roll my eyes at as some of the clones run with Iruka yelling order at them. "This is the only way they will let you stay out of your cage, and also as long as I make sure you don't make so much trouble for anyone. They still mad about what I told them and what you did in the past. Even thought, we now know that you was under someone's control at time, it hard for them to forgive. I understand the mixing emotions they felt about you. Just give them time, I sure they will learn to be civil with you for mine's sake." I said to him as two Kakashi clones come to me and pass both trays to me. I give one to Kurama before we head to the door.

"Look it this way." I state with my left hand hold the trays to my hip as I reach the handle. "You don't need to go back to school. Just have to help out in the shop while we are gone." I open the door and walk out before we walk around the counter and pass Shikamaru who was taking order from a customer. "Whatever." Kurama blow at the loose piece of hair away from his eyes.** Just remember to ****call me, Kage when I am in my complete human form. I don't want anyone to know my true ****name. I only allow you said it. I don't care if people know about my title thought. **

"I will, Kage-kun." I smile at him before I saying. "That tray go to table # 15 upstairs on the left side, and be nice to the customers and don't play with them either." Kurama frown at me. "You're no fun, Naruto-chan." He mockingly wince at me. **O well. I can always prank the ****Uchiha brat**** later. **He thought as he walk away to tray upstairs._ Count me in too. I need to paid him back from last week. _**I thought you forgive him about that already. **_O I did forgive Sasuke, but it don't mean I wont punish him for it. I will talk to you about the plan later tonight._

As I come close to table # 3, I could see Yue sit there with four other people.

Two females and two males.

One female were 5'6 feet tall with long and wavy light brown that go pass the shoulder and bright yet dark green slight narrow eyes that hold kindness and happiness. The other female were 5'8 feet tall with her long and curly silk-black hair in a low ponytail to the back and glow like gray-blue eyes that hold understanding and happiness. Both them wore light blue-purple school jacket on right pocket on white wings mark with white collar-shirt, light blue-purple skirt to the knees with white stocking that is blow the knees and black shoes. One of the male were 5'9 feet tall with short dark brown hair and haze brown narrow eyes that hold serious and passion. The other male were 6'0 feet tall with short black hair that grow to his neck and tie in the back, and midnight blue crescent shape eyes that hold inner kindness and wise. Both males wore a light blue-purple school jacket on white wings mark with white collar-shirt, light blue-purple pants that go above their black shoes.

I walk up to them and smile at them brightly. "Welcome to Konoha's Bakery and Cafe. It nice to see you again, Yue-san."

Yue nodded sedately as he stop reading his book. "Good to see again too, Naru-san." He turn and greet to me as he close the book. I felt a someone at me, I turn to see the male with hazel brown eyes glare at me. I normally ignore glares that throw my ways because the villagers use to do that a lot on me. But I don't feel hate for him. Just curious and suspicious. I wonder if he ever hear the saying, 'the curious kill the cat.' I can said that he do mind me a lot of a cat. Before I could spoke to him, the female with bright yet dark green eyes has elbow him in the side. "It's rude to glare at people, Syaoran-kun." She said with a glare.

"You don't need to hit me, Sakura." Syaoran rub his side before mumbler. "I am sorry for being rude to you." A chuckle come out. "That alright. I do the same thing too sometime." And it end up with me most of the time getting hit at the back of head by my own Sakura-chan. I had to resist the need to rub the very spot.

"Hello. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." The female with glow like gray-blue eyes greet with a smile. "This Eriol Hiiragizawa." She point at the male with midnight blue crescent shape eyes. He smile with knowing glee in his eyes. "It's pleasure to meet you."

"Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you." He said polite before he turn to Sakura-san who roll her eyes at him before she turn to me and said. "I 'm Sakura Kinomoto. It nice to meet you too." She smile at me as she glare over to Yue "You already know Yue Reed. But he like to go by just Yue."

"So that your last name. It fit you for some reason." I thought out loud with thinking. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. But you can call me, Naru. I welcome you to our shop." I said before I place the tray on the table. " I have you order here. Two chocolate-raspberry cakes, one sponge cake with whip cream and wild berries on top, apple pie with vanilla ice-cream at the side, and a small bowl of strawberries with whip cream and chocolate sauce at the side. Your drink is two hot chocolate, two cup of honey milk tea, and a glass of wild berries shake." I call out as I take and place their order on the table as they pass which one were their to each other.. The chocolate-raspberry cake with hot chocolate went to Sakura-san, the other chocolate-raspberry cake with a cup of honey milk tea to Yue-san, the apple pie with vanilla ice at the side and hot chocolate to Syaoran-san, the sponge cake with whip cream and wild berries on top, and a cup of honey milk tea to Eriol-san, and a small bowl of strawberries with whip cream and chocolate sauce at the side and, glass of wild berries shake to Tomoyo-san.

I take the tray off the table before I look at them. "If that is everything, I will leave you to joy your snack. I will back later to see if you need anything." I told as bow to them and walk away from the table. I walk up to the counter to see that Shikamaru were by himself for the moment, reading book. I look at the title:_**The Nightmare Of War.**_ I guess he in his dark mood today. He can be worse than Sasuke sometime. Let see what wrong with him right and maybe I can bright up his mood little bit,

"Yo, Shikamaru-kun. I can see that you finally free from the customers for the moment." I told him as I put the tray on the counter and lean forward.

Shikamaru roll his eyes but kept his eyes on the blue-green book. "Yeah. For awhile now that is. What do you want, Naru? I don't want to deal with anymore troublesome you bring today." I frown at him for what he say before I sweetly smile at him. "What trouble are you talk about?" He narrow his eye as he place his book down. "Don't act like you don't know." Shikamaru hiss quietly. "I can't believe you will put yourselves in danger and let him out."

I stare blankly at him. "I will do what I know is right and Kage is here to help out. I will make sure he don't cause to much trouble." I told him calmly as I try to keep temper under control.

"I wish think more about yourselves sometime." He sadly said. I smile softly before turning serious. "Then I wont be me then. I give my word and once I give my word, I intention to keep it." I look down sadly as I start to remember the pain and the lose. "I don't wont innocents people to be hurt or go through what we went through. And I know that Tomoeda is the place we need to be. I can feel it inside my soul." I felt Shikamaru's hand touch my shoulder.

"Troublesome women." He shook his head. "I don't have to like it but I will respect your decision as well the others. We just have to make sure we all come out this alive and you wont be able to talk us out of it. We can be as stubborn as you are. And you are whole lot of stubborn." He said lazily yet soberly. I cover my face to hide the smirk that form on my lip.

I turn way from him. "Do what you want. That have and never will stop you before. We have a clan meeting later." I walk away for the counter and start to take orders again.

_**~Twenty minutes later.~ **_

"Thank you for coming. I hope you come again. Have a nice evening." I said with a smile as pass them their bags and watch them get up and leave. I pick up their dish up and start to head to the kitchen. I look around and saw Sasuke walking my way. I turn to greet him when three female walk up him and start flirting with him. One with black hair and neon green eyes, the other fake blonde hair and black eyes, and hazel brown hair and purple eyes. All three stood 5'5 feet tall in their green and white high school uniform.

I stood and watch their attempts to get his name, number, or date from him before I took the tray to counter. When I get up there, I could see Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Kurama, and Hinata watch Sasuke before I look back at him too. Amuse it is to see Sasuke trap in the middle of his newest fan-girls, I can see that he about to snap at them any minute.

I better get him out of there before these female get hurt. **What are you planing, kit?** I hear Kurama ask me in our mind-link. I give the tray to Kurama and give a mischievous smirk. _Just watch me and see, Kurama. You wont be disappoint that I know. _

This will be fun. I hope the other joy the show as much I will. "Sasuke-kun! There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you." I call out in sweet voice as I walk pass the females and walk up to him. He sigh with relief before he give me a real smile that could have almost any female and male under his spell. Almost that is.

I can't see him other then a brother and it make me really happy when he give me a real smile. "Naru-chan. What do you need from me?" Sasuke ask me as he give me a kiss on the check as I warp my arms around his waist. "You said you will take me out tonight because the shop is closing early." I darkly glare at him before pouting. "I hope you have not forgetting, e- k u n." Sasuke don't miss a beat as he shook his head.

"Of course not. I know what will happen if I do and I don't want to go through that again." I giggle as I hug him tight. "Good. It been awhile since we went out alone." I said cheerful at him before I turn to the females and saw them red with anger and jealousy.

I smile at them brightly as I let go of the hug and move by him side closely. "I am sorry. Did you have business with Sasuke-kun?" I ask innocently as they stare at each other before gave me fake smile. "We just ask him about himself. That all, Miss." The female with fake long blonde hair told me. I stop myself from snort at her. Pleases. I can tell a lie when I see one. Even the most naive of person can tell she were lied too.

But if they really want some information about Sasuke, I will tell them. Just to get them off his back for awhile and little bit of payback. "If that so. I can tell some facts about him." The female the nodded their head fast and hard before look at me hopefully as they pull out notebook and pen out of nowhere. I hear Sasuke make warn sound at me as he grab my hand and tight the hold. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He like dark colors, mainly dark blue and black. He like to eat fresh tomatoes and rice balls. He dislike the very sweet kind of food. He most-like will eat bittersweet or sour food." They wrote down what I say.

"If you excuse us, we have work to do, ladies. Please come again soon." Sasuke politely said as he start walk away and take me with him. I get to said one thing before I allow him to take me from them. "Oh. And he what hate the most is fan-girls." I finish said with a sing tone and smirk at their stupor faces before I walk with him to kitchen. Sasuke was very annoy as he glare at me. "Did you have give them information about me?" He pull out a chair and sit down as he cover his face and groan. "Now they won't leave me alone after this." I roll my eyes at his drama king moment. Then Kurama walk in the room smirking when I take a seat on the chair on side of Sasuke. "I can't-ha aha-believe you done that-ah aha-, Naru-chan. Ha ha." Sakura said laughing as She, Gaara, and, Shikamaru follow in the kitchen. I could see Gaara's lip twist little couple of time and Shikamaru just shook his head and chuckles.

"I come on, Sasuke."I lean back and garb a cupcake when Kakashi walk by with a tray of them.

Kakashi stood 6'1 feet tall with short and spiky that go against gravity silver-gray hair, his left eyes that hold the sharingan is cover by the a white eye-patch and his right eye was gray-blue. Kakashi still wear the mask that low face to his neck but have change the color of the mask when he working to pales brown to match his dark brown and white baker uniform in army-style and dark brown boot. The only green on him is dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it is tie around his waist.

"They really think we are dating each other. They have to been super stupid to go after you now." I said and I take a bite of it. Mmm. Lemon cupcake with hint of honey on top. One of my favorite's. "You forget have determined the fan-girls can get when they want something really bad. They will risk everything and everyone at any cost." Sasuke and I shiver the memory of his fan club do. I have almost forget about the crazy things they have done in the name of love. I remember this kid name Kaiba have once badmouth Sasuke so bad that by the next day, he were find traumatize out of his mind and the only thing that he keep on repeat over, over, and over again was "The Evil Harpies, They come. They come!" He even scream when he see Sasuke for awhile. The poor guy. It take him three years to recover and no one can ever prove that the Sasuke's fan club have some to do with it.

I know that Sakura and Ino have nothing to do with it. I don't think they will do something like that to anyone no matter have Sasuke-crazy themselves once were.

"Naruto! That one is for the customers out there." Iruka shout as he walk over to me.

Iruka stood 5'7 feet tall with short brown hair tie in high ponytail and light brown kind eyes. He wear dark brown and white baker uniform in army-style with dark green apron that have 'Konoha's Bakery and Cafe', write in a golden-yellow with golden-yellow leaves around it is tie around his waist, and dark brown boots.

I smile at him sweetly before I take another bite. "I just take one cupcake, Iruka. One of the extras we always make just in case." I finish the cupcake up. "And a good one too." I said as I lick the taste off my lip. Iruka rub his forehead. "What am I going to do? The way you guys eat the sweets and foods, we are lucky that we have enough to sell in the shop." We all sheepishly look at him before the five clones start to come over with some bags in their hand.

"We just joy eating the food and sweets that You, Kakashi, and Naru. You really shouldn't make them so delicious in the first place." Sakura said as She, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, and I garb one bag each of the five bags. Gaara stare at me before saying. "I am surprise that Naruto even know have to cook. Long as I know and seen her, she always have been eating ramen." Why do most think I can't cook? I live alone since I was six.

I have to learn to take care myself. I can't buy anything at the market because they will overprice me, give me rotten food and drinks, put poisons in them, or just refuse to sell me anything. I have to grow my own food and drink in secret. I have to make my own cloths and another materials. The only cloths that give me was the orange jumpsuits that I love and more after I find a way to train my stealth and hiding ability. I learn to tell which plaints was safe to eat or drink. I even have to find different hiding places to stay when times get dangerously. Good thing that third hokage teach have to do the art of seals to survive. I wish they get in their thick head that I can take care myself, even if I am a trouble magnet most the time.

"Whatever." I said with anger puff as I turn away from them and head to the door. "Let get these out there before it is closing time. We have a clan meeting later tonight about everything and I want to get it over as soon as possible." I open the door before I walk out and take the order to customer. **Kit, wait a minute. I want to meet this Yue guy that you talk to earlier.**_Why Kurama? _**I want to check on something real quick. **I suspicious frown at his words.** I promise it nothing dangerous about it.**_ Let me take this bag to my last customer for the day, then I will introduction you and the other to him and his friends. But __**Kyuubi**__ if you so much cause any trouble, I will punish you in a way that you wish you was never born or could see. _**I know. I am not that foolish.**_You better not be. _I thought to him before cutting off the mind-link as I come up to table where two elder couple was drink their tea. I smile at them and hang out their bag to them as they turn and smile. "Hereis your bag. I hope that you have pleasure evening. I hope you will come again soon." I bow to them as they get up and bow to me before they take their bag and walk their way out the shop. I place their dishes that was on table to the tray and start to head to the kitchen when I see Gaara walk close to me. "Gaara! Wait up." I call out as he turn to me.

Gaara have grow his hair long on the front to cover his left blind eye. It kinda make him look like a bit of a bad boy and enigma. I need to make him smile more. He more welcoming when he smile to people. I wonder if I can get Hinata to help me out on this too.

"Can you take this in the kitchen for me and talk the others that I want them to meet someone?" I ask him hopefully. He stare at me before nod with a sigh. "Thank you, Gaara. I own you one." I smile at him as pass the the tray before I turn around and head to Yue's table.

"How everything been for you? Did you have any problems?" I ask them as they turn toward me.

"No." Tomoyo-san answer with a gentle smile. "Everything was fine. Can you tell the bakers of these snacks and drinks that they were delicious." I smile at them. "I thank you for these kind words. Me and two other has work hard to make our bake goods and drink have a taste lasting effect that will bring smile on their face. It make us happy that others joy them as must as we did."

"You make them. They taste so good. You have great talent " Sakura said.

I nod my head as I try to keep myself from blushing. "Well I have done some of them. But it was Iruka and Kakashi who done most of the work. I am still learning but I got some great teachers to help." I said with kind voice. I am glad that Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake have been in my life. They are one of the few who never see me the way as the villagers did. Both play part in my life and who I've be come. I never regret meet them and have them life. I will be heart broken if I have lost them too. I need them as much as they need me.

"Yo, kit!" I hear Kurama call out his nickname for me. "I thought you will wait for me before coming over here." I don't have turn around to see he walk up to me and know that he about do something that make me annoy at him. Yue, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol have appearance surprise when they seen him for a second before turn back to normal. I wonder about it for a second before I felt Kurama's chakra rise a little, I turn to him and sent a dark glare at him._ Cut it out before I hurt you, Kurama. _

He take my warn by heart as he low his chakra back to normal. "Told you I will been over here." I turn to back to the others and smile. "I like you guys to meet Kage Kitsune, a dear friend of mine. He just start working here today." They told their names to him. Kurama smirk at them before give them a bow. "It nice to meet most of you."

"Troublesome fox, you better behaving, Kage." I hear Shikamaru's voice and footsteps as my friends come over. They must have felt Kurama's chakra and rash here in a hurry to see the problem.

I hear snort that I know to well, come to my left side. "You are asking for the impossible, Shikamaru. He live for trouble and chaos. I am surprise that he even listen to dobe in first place." My eyebrow twist at the nickname that Sasuke call me but I will ignore it for now. I think I will dyed his hair bright green with pink dots in them that will last for five days and glow in the dark too.

"He listen to reason most of the time." My best female friend, Sakura told him. "And do you really want see Naru-chan truly mad? Again?" I'm not that bad at control my temper most of the time and she have worse than mine. But I wont admit that to her thought, I am not going to be hospitalize this time around. I been there enough by her.

"If you want to be sent to the hospital again, go right ahead, Uchiha. But it not worth the trouble if you ask me." Gaara said next. Hey! That more of Sakura thing then mine's. And Sasuke have sent me to the hospital as most as I sent Sasuke to the hospital. Everyone have been sent to the hospital by each other at some point.

"Naruto-kun is not that violent." Hinata said with frown in her voice. I turn to Hinata and give her a big hug. "You are the only one who care. Everyone else is just being mean today." I told her as I tightly hold for minute before I let go her.

"I like for you to meet my co-workers and friends." I told Yue and his friends before I introduction my friends.

"The beautiful and strong-will, Sakura Haruno. I word of advice don't piss her off. You don't want to get hit by her." Sakura groan at me as she call my full name." The smartest yet the most lazies person I ever know, Shikamaru Nara. Everything is troublesome to him." Shikamaru's eyes roll at me before he mumbler. I don't need to be mind reader to know that just call me troublesome again.

"The poised yet loveable brother in arm, Gaara of the Desert. He may appearance cold and alarming but he is very nice and sweet." I meant what said. He can be genuinely sweet when he want to. He have a kind soul that just wait for the change to be show that someone genuinely care about him. Gaara may seem like he don't care what I said but I know that he were touch. "The kind and graceful soul, Hinata Hyuga. Don't let her appearance fool you, she can be quite fierce when she want to." Hinata blush at the complement.

"And last and not least, my stubborn yet tolerable teme, Sasuke Uchiha." I call out last with a smirk as Sasuke glare at me with a irritate look. I know I was wrong to said it. But it so much fun to tease Sasuke at time. "Dobe. Did you ever hear the saying if you don't have any nice to said, don't say anything at all." He grumble at me. Yeah right. Like you have the right to said that to me when he do same thing to me as much if not more as I do.

I place a cheerfully smile on face. "If you have let me finish, Sasuke. I will have also say that you may be a jerk and emo at time. But you a great person that I'm glad to have in my life." I told him as I bright my smile.

"I'm sorry for these two." Sakura apologize as she bow to them. "It nice to meet someone that can tolerate Naru's straightforward and childish way." Everyone is childish in their own away. I am just more open to it then most. I have to stop myself from sticking my tongue out at her in spike. Least I don't have temper and hit the people for little reason.

"It's fine. It nice to meet someone who not fear to spoke her mind." Yue said with chuckle. I do tend to speech my mind most of the time. But I try not to hurt anyone feeling along the way. "I'm Yue Reed. This Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Syaoran Li." He point at each one of as he call their name.

I look around the room to see that most of the people in the cafe was gone. I look at the green leaf clock.

5:35 Pm.

We close at 8:00 Pm. But on Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, we close at 6:00 Pm. We don't open on Sunday at all.

I pull two chairs at one of available tables and give to Hinata and the other to Sakura H. before I pull me another chair for me and sat on it.

" You have the same name as me." Sakura K. said as she look at Sakura H. "We will have a hard time to tell apart when some call our name." As the boys went to get their chairs as Sakura H. and Hinata sat on theirs. "You are right about that." Sakura H. agree with Sakura K. **(I will write Kura instead Sakura H. when both Sakura is in the room. Thought their nicknames will still be use. I just don't want to put H. or K. at end of their name.) **

"It alright, Kinomoto-san. That can be easily solve." I said as I look between them as I thought about it second. "We call our Sakura-chan, Chiyu because she planing to become a doctor and she have a lot of knowledge on the medical field to back her up." The knowledge and the experiences on the subject too. If I remember right, Kura-chan have already started on get credits for a early nurse degree.

"Really?" Eriol-san said with curiously and interest tone.

Kura nod her head before she sent a glare at me. "Hai. It is what I have been plan on to do." I just though of nickname to not confuse them. Don't get mad at me just trying to help.

"What school that you go to?" Gaara ask as he stare at their uniform. "We go to Seijyo High." Tomoyo-san answer. Where do I hear that name? I know that Iruka were saying something about it but I wasn't really listening to him. I kinda was in argument with Kurama at the time. "Hinata-chan is that the school will be going in two weeks?"

"Yes it is. Iruka-san told us three nights ago that is where we go." Hinata told me. I knew it. I hope no one discovery that I don't know or wasn't listen at time. "Naru. You weren't listening were you?"

I wince as I hear the suspicion that come out of Kura's voice, I rub my head nervously as I try not to look at her and start to say with nervous voice. "Well. You see, mmm, I have lot things on mind and don't help that I was kinda busy with a little _**fox**_ that I am taking care of at the moment." I turn my eyes toward Kurama. He was whistling like he done nothing as he look anywhere but me. It's tick me off that he was pretend that he done nothing wrong and let me take the burn. I don't want to hear a lecture from Kura or Iruka either. Once they start, they almost never stop. And I can't tune them out because that make it worse than before and when they find out, they will start lecture on that too.

"You know Iruka will have your head once he hear about it." I wide my eyes as what she said. Pleases don't tell me she going to tell him. She not that evil to do it. I look at her with scare eyes. Anger Iruka is not something what to deal with. "But I wont tell him because I really don't want to hear it tonight either." I sigh in relief. I am safe for now. But I have to do so special for her

"O!" Sakura said as if she was remind of something."I just remember. I wonder if I can talk to the owner of the place." She look at us hopefully. Everyone in our group except Kurama, is part-owner of the shop but in paper, Kakashi and Iruka is the ones hold the deed of the shop.

I look at her with curiously as I try not to frown. "Why do you need to talk to them anyway?" Sasuke question her suspiciously with narrow eyes.

Syaoran glare back at him and the two start to have glaring match with each other. A little protection is he? I hope he is not as bad as Sasuke and Gaara though. I bite my bottom lip to keep for chuckle at the scene. Kura and Sakura pull their arm to stop the match before they get physical to each other. I have a feeling these two will be at it as cats and dogs.

"My club is doing a bake sell that will last two week after-school for charity for the animal shelter that at threat to be close and destroy if it don't rise some money soon with the school help. We was wonder if you can donate some bake goods for it? I can understand if you can't." I don't see why we can't help them. I can tell that it not a scam the way sound she it. She genuinely worry about the shelter. I don't want the animal to be left behind or have no where to go. I am sure that I can talk them into helping a little bit.

"I bring them out here if they are not too busy." Hinata said as she got up and walk to the kitchen.

"Is we the only place that you ask?" Sasuke ask them with his arms folded. Sasuke may not look it but he have soft spot for animal. If I remember right, he have a contract with both wolves and panthers. It was really funny how he get these two contracts. You really have to be there to see it. Or you wont believe it. I still don't believe it either sometime.

Sakura shook her head. "No." She place her hand under the table. "We have ask other shops and most agree to help out. You guys was last one to ask. We don't know if you agree or not because you are just move in town."

"That may be true. But it don't mean that we wont help if we truly know that we can." Gaara told Sakura as Kura-chan, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kurama, and I agree with him. I look behind me and see Hinata walk back with Kakashi and Iruka walk after her. "Hello, I am Iruka Umino, I am owner of the place and this the co-owner, Kakashi Hatake. Hinata already told me about the animal shelter. I don't see why we can't help out." Iruka said to Sakura. I forget that Iruka have big heart and willing to help out. Kakashi also will help out too no matter what Iruka have decide.

"Thank you so much, Umino-san" Sakura happily told with smile. "This meant lot to the school and the shelter."

"I am glad that we can help. We about to close but we can make arrangement about it on Monday with you and adult from the school." Iruka have go in teacher or business mode now. "Want to make sure that everything go alright and no problem happen anytime soon."

"We understand." Sakura agree with him as she and her friend start to get up and take their bags.

"We thank for let us have moment of you time." Tomoyo said with a bow. "and I hope that we see you soon at our school."

"Of course. We already friends now." I told them as bow back to her.

"Speaking for yourself, Dobe." Sasuke told as he roll his eyes before he turn to walk away from me.

"I am not a dobe, Teme!" I shout at him. "Please come back again. Bye." I said as walk after Sasuke get him piece of my mind.

* * *

**(Syaoran POV's)**

Naru-san is really something else. I can feel the raw magic on her. It's powerful and can become more so with training and time. She also have some else than her magic. But Kage Kitsune on the other hand is powerful but in different way. The aura that he sent our way was powerful and a warn. I know that what he have is not magic bur close to it. Similar to Naru-san, but his feel more darker and ancient to her bright and young one. I can also see that he was protective over Naru-san, the way sent his aura out at us as while it also warp around her. I don't miss the glare she sent his way before his aura disappear like it was never there.

When we meet her friends, they too have similarity aura to them thought different in their own way.

As she walk after Uchiha, Nara sigh at them before I turn back to us. "Sorry about that. Naru tend to make friends with people without ask them first."

Tomoyo and Sakura both shook their heads. "That alright. I glad she see us as her friend." A little to soon if you ask me. Should she get to know us first before call us her first. "It may seem that Naru will become friend with everyone easily but that far from the truth." Umino-san said with amuse and serious tone.

"Kit have a good judgment and insight." Kitsune-san said with chuckle. "If she don't think that you was good people and wont cause any harm anyone, she wont deal with you in first place." Everyone who know her agree. Lest she know that wont bring harm to her and her friends.

"Thought she not against on giving people chances if they really want it, Naru don't trust as easily as she use to." Hatake told with his right eye smiling. How do he that in first place? What with the mask too. I know I don't have the right to judge on anybody but wouldn't he be really irritate if someone make mistake by thinking that he a criminal or something. I get that they not ordinary people with they look and move. I don't know if we should even get to know them now that we meet them. But I know what Sakura will do and that what make me worry. For the sake for my friends, I better keep my guard up and a eye on them too.

"Thank you for let us stay. Even thought it pass your close time." Eriol bow at them before look over to me.

"That's okey." Umino-san shook his head before saying. "Now if you excuse us, we have some work to do. I hope that you came again really soon."

"We will come back soon. Bye."

"Have good even."

"It was nice meet you."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Have a good night. Come again soon."

We walk way from them and head out to the door. "Everyone get to work. If we want to get back home in time." That the last thing I hear before the door close behind us. We start to walk into the busy crowd.

"So Syaoran what to you think of them?" I hear Eriol ask me. "I think there more to them that meet the eye. And feel something else in every one of them. It's something that I never felt before yet sometime I have."

"I know what you mean." Sakura agree with me as we turn to the left. "Specially Kitsune-san. His aura was really dark, powerful, and ancient. Something inside of me told me to run and hide. That I don't want him as a enemy." She told us as she shiver at the memory.

Tomoyo look at us before saying. "I may not have any power like you guy but I felt some dark but it was not aiming at me." If Tomoyo have felt it and it was also not aiming at her else. Then that mean he know that we not ordinary people and magic. That why it felt like a warn to me.

"Kitsune-san know about magic and warn us not to harm anyone. Specially Naru-san." Yue said what I was thought of . Eriol close his eyes in thought. "She probably under his care or he not what he seem. I have a feeling that his name is not Kage. As right now I can't tell what he is."

"Then what we going to do?" Sakura ask him for us as we turn to him.

Eriol's eyes open with serious look. "As for now, we do nothing." We all look at him in shock. Yue shook it off first. "What do you mean nothing, Eriol?" Yue ask as Eriol just smile at him.

"Just as I say nothing. We want to get to know them don't we?" We nod at his question. "Asking and looking for answers will make them put their guard up on us and lest likely to try to trust us." He told.

"I want to get to know them. So I find with not knowing the some answers if it mean get the chance to know them." Tomoyo calmly said as we get to the exit.

"I agree with Tomoyo." Sakura said next. "I think it will do more harm then good with the way things is right now. I know that most of you agree with me on this." I close my eyes for the moment. As must as I want these answers, I also understand that they right about asking them too.

"Fine. I wont go looking for now. But it don't mean I like either." I told them with frown.

"Don't worry." Eriol said as he look at the sunset. "I sure everything will be answer when the time come." I look head and see two of Tomoyo's female bodyguards standing by the limo waiting for her.

"Young Mistress." One of the two bodyguards, with long and straight brown hair tie in back and short at the front, call out to Tomoyo as she walk up to her and bow. "We come to pick you up. Mistress Daidouji is waiting for you at home." The other female have short and wavily black hair stand by the driver's door. Both female wear the black shades and the bodyguard cloths.

Tomoyo smile at them. "Thank for come to get me. Sora and Mizuki." Then she turn toward us and say. "Do any one of you need a ride home? It's not any trouble."

"Yue and I can walk home from here. But thank you for the offer." Sakura told her. I shook my head at her before saying. " I don't need to. But thank you anyway. I am going over Sakura's house for dinner."

"Thank you for the offer, Tomoyo-san." Eriol kind smile form on his lip. "Ruby and Spinel is probably worry by now. But I am also sure they will joy these treats when I get home. I will see tomorrow, Yue, Sakura, and Syaoran." He said as they wave to us as walk to the limo.

"Bye Sakura-chan. Syaoran-kun. Yue-san." Tomoyo told us as brown hair Sora open the door for them."See you tomorrow! Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun." Sakura call out as we wave at them before they get inside the car and drove away.

"Should we get going now? Yukito don't like it if we stay out too long or late for dinner." Yue said as he start to walk without us.

"Syaoran." Sakura call my name with worry look. "Please try not to get in argument with Touya and Kero tonight. I want a peace dinner with everyone." I grimace at the thought get a long with them before sighing as we try to catch up to Yue. "I will try for you and Yukito as long as these two don't start something first." I hopefully I will make through dinner before battle begin with Touya and Kero.

Sakura smile at me as she hug. "Thank You, Syaoran-kun." She said as she kiss me on the cheek, I blush as turn away from her.

"Co-come on. We don't want to be late." I said to her as I pull away and take hold of her hand as I quick walk. I hear Sakura giggle and said. "So Cute." I walk little bit quick til we was close to Yue.

I hope whatever happen now, wont come back to hunt us. Because I know that wont be pretty if it does.

* * *

**(Sasuke POV's) **

"I am going to kill you, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naru shout as she throw a knife at me. I move my head to the left and the room cover in smoke. It seem that she hit my shadow clone as it's memory came pop in my head. I roll my eyes at her childishly as I place the clean dishes in shelves. "Your aiming still suck as ever. It just a small cake. It's not worth killing over."

I could feel her angrily glare at me. I think she reach for another knife at the counter. "It maybe just a cake but it was not yours!" She throw it at me. I just close the last shelf as it flew pass me and on to the shelf that I just close.

"Fine. I am wrong for eating it. But you also wrong for leaving it out." I pull the knife out before I turn to her. " You know that Iruka will get you for causing damaged in here, right." I told her as I garb the another knife that is on the wall. He will start the lecture about the costs and how we should not act like children."And how will Gaara be when find out that you ate his mini dark chocolate with milk chocolate swirl with sugar-free whip cream and raspberry on top that I made to cheer him up!" She shout at me before she snatch the them for me and wash them again before pull them in the drawer.

I wonder why she making such a big fuss about this. I am sure she can make other one. It like she don't before the last time when Sakura eat another one. Thought I don't want to be sand crash by Gaara tonight. It so hard get sand out my hair and other places.

"I will help you make another one." I told her and she glare before nodded angrily agree with me as she form hand sign and make half of the shadow clone disappears in smokes. The one of the most things about Naru is her chakra. It's insanely large and add Kyuubi's that something else too. I am surprises that she not power-hunger like I was when we were Genin back then.

"What the?!" we both hear a male voice coming from the door. We both turn to see Kakashi walk in the door with all the trays. He look around and see the holes on the wall and shelf before turn to us. He rub his forehead and sigh. "Do I even want to know why? You better hope that you repair that in time before Iruka come in here tomorrow or he will have yours heads." Kakashi warn as place the trays in the dishwasher before walk out the room.

"Kakashi is right you now." I told Naru as I thought how many way that Iruka can punishment us. And none of them is truly pleasure.

She nod nervously in agree with shiver. It seem I am not the only one who thinking. "We get up early in the morning tomorrow."

"At 5:00 am sharp. So get up by four."

"I bring the tools that we need."

"I look for the woods for the door of the shelf and the wall."

"I will make some a pot of black tea with strawberries pancakes and scramble eggs before we leave. That why they will have something to eat while we're go." I nod at the idea and the food. I wonder if we have some bittersweet chocolate. "What will be the excuse, Sasuke?"

"We want to check up on the instruments. While we here, we also start to set up some things for the day. Before that we leave note tell them that they don't need to come till 9:00 am." Naru look at me concernedly. "A little bit suspicious don't you think?"

"Its wouldn't be if we say that you plan a surprise for Gaara and you have pull me and Kyuubi to help out." I told her with annoy sigh. I wish she wont too slow sometime. If she is on her feet, she come up most brilliant but crazy ideas that impossibles for anyone but her to do and we know that Naruto can make the impossible into possible.

"Good idea. That why we can cheer Gaara up and we can make that cake you eat." She respond happily before she frown in thought. "But Kyuubi will not be happy about that. He like to sleep and it's not good idea to wake him up that early." She have horror yet distant look before she shiver. It can't be that bad.

"Just do it, dobe." After I said that, Naru darkly glare at me before turn away. "Fine. But I make sure he come after you first, teme." She warn me as she pull off the apron in the close before head out the door. "Cut off the lights in here before you leave, Sasuke." I nod as she walk out the kitchen's door. We came work like a team we want to or when we don't want Iruka-sensei on our case.

Lately strange things start to happen around us. Strange than usual. That saying something. Because when with Naru, strangest things happen everyday. I concern about the dobe. We may not see eyes to eyes but we always have each other back. That and she is my annoy, knucklehead, hyper, out control little sister.

_Sigh._ If we don't watch out for her, then who will? I really don't like this Twilight person either. I don't want she think of asking for Naru to help just after we get out of war. I know in end, we have to help just to keep Naru alive or innocents out harm way. But I not going to make it easy for her. She need to answer some questions when we meet.

I waited for the clones to leave the room before I turn to the light off.

"Take you long enough, Uchiha." Gaara said as he, Shikamaru, Kyuubi, and Kakashi move the last chairs away from the tables and to the left corner with the rest of the chairs. Sakura, Hinata, and Naru wash the table before cover them with sheets. Iruka-sensei was check the list off things that been done today.

I shrugged before I walk to the box at the Iruka-sensei's side and pick it up before I place it under the counter. "Last minute clean up."

"That should be all tonight." Iruka finish with the check list and put it away. "Finally!" Sakura shout as she threw the rag to the bucket and make it. "I can believe how much clean it take." Shikamaru nod boringly as he stretch his arms."That is with shadow clone too."

"Now now now, kids. Be glad we done for the day." Kakashi said with a smile eye. I really hate when he do that. It's annoy and sometime he up to something that we may regret later or hunt him down. That is not easy to do.

"Just one more day and we can relax." Hinata said with she pick the bucket to one of her shadow clones. Naru lean on Kyuubi. "How about some homemade ramen and sushi for dinner. Then we can have movie night." She said in thought. Naru probability think what different types of sushi and ramen to cook when we get home. I wonder if we can have tomato and rice-balls too. "We can all make some butter popcorn, milk and white chocolate chip cookies with sweet ice tea and milk." Sakura ask with the puppy eyes. "What kind of movie night it will be without snacks and beverage?"

"That good and all." I start to said as I felt a dread sensation rash in me that almost turn my blood cold just now. Why I have a feeling that what I say next will cause something to happen. "What type of movie we going to watch then?" They all look at each other silently before they start to argue about it.

"Comedy!" Naru, Kakashi, and Iruka said.

"Romances!" Sakura and Hinata told.

"Action." Gaara and Shikamaru demand.

"How about a good bloody and most gross horror movie?" Kyuubi offer his choice.

"No!" We instantly answer in horror of the movie he may pick.

I may like some horror movie. But even I wont watch these type of movies. If we let Kyuubi pick it will be the most sickly movie we every watch. Not only we be sick in our stomach, but scare for life and more.

They continue to argue about the movie choices for the next fifteen minutes before I snap.

"SHUT UP!" I shout out loud with anger, the room grow silence as they stare at me. I glare at them darkly and irritate. "We will watch a movie that have all three of your choices. That way you get what you want and I wont have to spill blood in here." Then they open their mouth to saying, but I pull stop it before they start the with movie to get. "And I will choice the damn movie too." I snap out before I enraged make a sign and make my shadow clones disappears in smokes. Everyone else look at me for a second before make their clones that was left disappears, covering the room in smoke and make it hard to see.

"It seem like little Uchiha in his dark mood." I could hear that mischievously smirk in Kyuubi's voice. I bet. no. I know he smirking right now. I turn to him and have my Sharingan at him as the room clear up. "I warn you, Kyuubi no Kitsune. If you don't want to be trap in the illusion world, you wont want to start something with me."

"You wont dare, Uchiha." Kyuubi growl out darkly and his eyes glowing as his red chakra surround the room. The air grow dim that make it's kinda difficult to breath if you was normal person. But I am ninja. I have face dangerous to many times to back off and run away like a coward.

Even if it is Kyuubi no Bake. "I will dare. Bunny's ears." I said to him with dark sneer as we glare darkly at each other.

"Should one of us stop them?" I hear Hinata ask worry. "No." Gaara said with amuse tone. "Let see if they kill each other first." I am not surprise to hear that from him. He never like me that most either and I can say the feeling is same on my end too.

"Troublesome Uchiha and fox. They cant wait til we at home." Shikamaru utterer under his breath.

"Its best to let them lose some steam off first before they end up causing destruction in town." Kakashi advise them. He doing that smile eye thing again. "They better not leave any blood on the floor. It hard to wash off sometime and I will make them clean up before I kill them outside of the forest." Iruka warn deadly at us. I thought he will stop us fighting. But he don't want to get between Kyuubi and me right now.

"Don't worry about that, Iruka-sensei." Naru said happily. I shiver at the tone she make. I have a bad feeling about this right now. That was too cheerfully. Even for her. The need to run and hide for awhile rush through me. I see Kyuubi tense as he pale a little. He may how read her thoughts and by the look of it, I really don't. _I repeat_. I really don't want to know.

We look at her nervously as she smile brightly. "Because they will be in coma when I done with them and not the physical kind either." We both back away from each other and her. "Now you want to back away from each other. What a shame. I really want to teach you to learn to be civil the hard way." She said with pout before shrug her shoulders. "O well. It's always next time." She sinisterly smirk with the thought.

_**Sadistic. **_

How can the happy go dobe have such a dark and cruel mind at time. _Shiver. _I know she not joke this time by the way she smirking. Naru will do it someway and somehow without a inch of mercy. And that what I am afraid of right now.

"Naruto-chan. Please don't go there." Hinata plea to Naru as they step back from her slowly. Even Hinata is scare of this side of her. She usually the one to stop Naru before she get that way. I guess Hinata worry over us then pay attendant to her this time.

"Once you go there, it hard to get you back." Shikamaru said next as he look around him to see if he can find a hiding place. I don't blame him. I will do so to if I don't always know that its will just make things worst and once she found you, _huh_, it not pretty at all.

"And I thought my mind can be twisted at time. Lest I don't like to drive people insane. Scare? Yes. Insane? Not so much. " Gaara told as he remember of these days before he changes for the better. I will never admit it out loud but I like him this way than what he was when we was genin. He was really monster back then. Misguide I admit.

"At times like this, Naru remind me of her mother when she use to get mad and annoy. Poor sensei. How I use to fear for him and everyone around her at time." Kakashi said. "She was not as much as Naruto here. But close I recall when she want pay back." Kyuubi agree with Kakashi about Naru's mother. That where Naruto get it from? Why do I fear that it run in all of the Uzumaki bloodline? More so to the female side.

"Naruto-chan. Lets think about this." Sakura said as she hide behind Shikamaru. "You don't want to do something that you may regret later."

Iruka nod his head as he rise his hand up. "I rather you not go to the trouble, Naru-chan. Now let go home. I will make your favorite's ramen and Kakashi will make these cookies." Naru thought about it for moment. As she open her mouth to her respond when we hear the bell ring as someone open the door.

Iruka turn around to the person "We sorry but we are close. . . ." Iruka finish saying before I hear shock sound utter from his mouth as he stare at the person.

A familiar male voice chuckle. "It that alright. I am not here as a customer. Iruka Umino." My eyes widen when I hear the voice. The voice that haunt my dreams. The voice that cause so much pain and sadness in me. The voice of one person I love and hate to love. The person that went through too much for village and me.

I remember what Naru told me that her moon guardian is closely bond to one of her friends. I wonder what she meant about that. But now I know why.

I turn and see him stand there with the moonshine on him. How fitting for him. "Itachi." I whisper his name loud enough for everyone to hear as I stare his reddish black eyes with my many emotions rash in me. Itachi turn with gently smile at me and said. "Hello. Little brother."

* * *

**Were you guys surprise to see Itachi in there? I hate how the Elders make him choice over the village and his clan. That the first reason out of three reasons why I bring him back. The second reason is that I want to build back the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi that they have lost. Both went through so must pain because the Elders. But it won't be easy for them. They have to go through their issues first. The third reason is that I think he make a good moon guardian for Naru and he remind me of a peaceful moon who search for harmony in the world. **

**I am glad to tell you that I have start on creating Naru's cards. I think I am go to call them, Hokage Cards. I know in Card Captor Sakura, User's use their name when make their cards. But I want Naru's cards be name after her dream and the reminder of the people she love. **

**She is still the Hokage as while Gaara is still the Kazekage. **

**Naru is the leader of the group and Gaara is her second commend if she is not around, Sasuke is her bodyguard and first junior general,Sakura is her senior healer and fighter, Shikamaru is her second junior general and their best strategists, Hinata is the close combat fighter and junior healer, and Kakashi and Iruka is both of her advisers and first and second senior generals. That is some of the background of Naru's group. **

**I hope you continue reading the story. **

**Till the next chapter. **

**Bye.**


End file.
